


Zodiac

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Alpha Males, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Eames, Deutsch | German, Eventual Smut, F/M, Het, Jealous Bobby, Jealousy, Life Partners, Life-Bond, Original Character(s), Romance, Slow Burn, Soul Bond, Therapy, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dominant female, primal
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Criminal Intent meets Urban Fantasy: In einem Universum in dem Menschen eine tierische Seite haben, einen Zodiac, der das Verhalten ebenso steuert wie der Verstand, treffen sich 1998 zwei Gestaltwandler die nicht unterschiedlicher sein könnten. </p><p>Alex Eames, eine junge verwitwete Wölfin trifft auf Bobby Goren, den einzelgängerischen und brillanten Bären. Niemand hätte gedacht das die beiden auch nur ein Jahr miteinander aushalten, geschweige denn ein ganzes Jahrzehnt. Doch vielleicht schafft Goren ja selbst das was die Umstände nie zustande bekommen haben: Eames endgültig von sich zu stoßen. </p><p>Ist es etwa schon zu spät für sie beide, als Bobby endlich erkennt wie viel Eames ihm bedeutet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dies war im April 2015 meine erste Fanfiction nach etwa fünf Jahren Schreibblockade.  
> Ich muss noch etwa 3 Kapitel schreiben, dann ist 'Zodiac' beendet. 
> 
> Updates kommen langsam und unregelmäßig, da Zodiac nur ein Nebenprojekt ist.

**Zodiac**

by Jules Quaintrelle

 

~*~

*

 

 

**Prolog**

 

Ihre Augen waren nicht auf das Feuerwerk am Himmel gerichtet sondern auf das Bild in ihrer Hand. Es war ein Bild von ihrem Ehemann. Es zeigte ihn lachend und unbeschwert, in beigefarbener Lederjacke und verblassten Jeans. 

Sie wusste genau welche Jeans er trug. Es war das Paar das er am liebsten getragen hatte. Das Paar, was ihr am schwersten gefallen war, wegzuschmeißen.

Es zeigte den jungen Mann in den sie sich in der Akademie verliebt hatte, nicht den Polizisten der ihr von den Fotos auf seinem Sarg entgegen gelächelt hatte, mit seinem pflichtbewussten Halb-Lächeln und der schwarzen Uniform. 

Dies war die Nacht der Vorsätze. 

Und Alexandra Eames Vorsatz war dieser: Sie schwor sich, sich nie wieder in einen Cop zu verlieben. 

Über ihr zerbarsten sprühende Farbfunken in den nachtschwarzen Himmel wie tausend strahlende Wünsche, kurzlebig und wunderschön. Betrunkene Wölfe heulten lautstark über das Tosen des Feuerwerks. Ihr Schluchzen verschwand ungehört und endgültig. 


	2. 1998 - Eames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames trifft Goren.

**Eames - 1998** .

_ Es besteht keine Gefahr _ , versicherte sie sich als sie seine warme Hand ergriff. Es war ein plötzliches Gefühl von Elektrizität, von zuschnappenden Handschellen, das Gefühl als sei etwas aufgelöst (und wieder zusammengesetzt) worden. 

Sie versuchte ihre Züge distanziert und professionell zu halten.

„Robert Goren.“ stellte er sich vor und musterte sie aus braunen Augen.

„Alexandra Eames.“ Ihr Lächeln war eingefroren, ihr Blick suchte sich einen sicheren Punkt zwischen seinen Brauen. Er schien etwas sehr amüsant zu finden.

Sie wischte verstohlen ihre Handinnenfläche an ihrer Hose ab, als könne sie das  K ribbeln verschwinden lassen das dort wie eine Erinnerung geblieben war.

_ Es besteht keinerlei Gefahr,  _ wiederholte  Alex  innerlich um ihre aufgewühlte Wölfin zu beruhigen. Sie schien innerlich in Habachtstellung gegangen zu sein, die  O hren gespitzt. Sie hörte sowohl mit menschlichen, als auch ihren tierischen Sinnen zu. 

 

Das erste was wohl auffiel war Robert Gorens Größe: Mit fast zwei Metern war er tatsächlich um einiges größer als die meisten um ihn herum. 

Er trug einen gut sitzenden Armani Anzug und hielt einen Lederordner unter seinem  linken Arm. Sie schnappte den schalen Geruch von Zigaretten auf. Wahrscheinlich war er Gelegenheitsraucher.

Sein Haar war kurz und lockig.  A n den Schläfen konnte sie bereits erste graue Haare erkennen. Sie war sich sicher das die meisten Frauen das als attraktiv  empfinden würden . Sie versuchte nicht allzu lange darüber nachzudenken ob sie zu den meisten  F rauen gehörte. 

Seine Augen waren von einem tiefen  erdigen  Braun. Gerade jetzt waren sie wissend auf sie gerichtet und schienen tatsächlich einen Teil von dem zu lesen was in ihr vorging. Sie hatte einiges über ihn gehört. Das wusste er bestimmt. Zählte darauf. 

Man erzählte sich eben Geschichten über die seltsamen Vögel. Und wo sie gerade über Vögel nachdachte...

Was war eigentlich sein Zodiac? War er ein Vogel? Ein Adler vielleicht? Ihre Wölfin schüttelte sich unruhig.  _ Nein,  _ knurrte sie. 

Nein. Vielleicht ein Zodiac der felinen Art? Eames sah ihn sehr genau an  während er mit Deakins redete  und versuchte sich vorzustellen wie er als Lux, Panther oder Leopard aussehend würde, konnte das Bild aber nicht heraufbeschwören. Es passte nicht ganz. 

Ihre Wölfin konnte den Geruch nicht ganz zuordnen, nach tiefen Wäldern, teurem After Shave und darunter einer einzigartigen männlichen Note die sie einlud näher zu kommen. Es war etwas das sie nicht kannte (aber kennen lernen wollte). 

Der Gedanke sich ihn als Wolf vorzustellen war zu verlockend und gleichzeitig schmerzhaft. Die Erinnerung an Joe kam ihr ungebeten in den Sinn. Wie sie, klein und rot-stichig, mit ihm, schlank und  grau meliert, zusammen durch den Wald rannte und spielte. Nein, dachte sie und kämpfte die Erinnerungen zurück. Er war kein Wolf. Ihr Herz klopfte aufgeregt und schnell. 

_ Nicht wahr? _ Noch ein Blick zurück in sein Gesicht und sie war sich sicher:  _ Nein, er  _ _ ist _ _ kein Wolf.  _

Sie konnte in seinem Blick sehen das er bereits wusste das sie eine Wölfin war. Nun ja, dachte Alex trocken, in der Polizei gab es so viele Eameses das alle wussten das sie stolze Wölfe waren. Sie waren bekannt dafür. Sie hatte nie gehört das ein Eames hätte sagen müssen das sie Wölfe sind. 

Doch da war etwas in seinem Blick. Sie konnte es nicht ganz deuten. So etwas wie bereuen? 

„Wir werden sehen wie gut sie beiden zusammen arbeiten.“ sagte Deakins schließlich und seine Stimme hielt etwas beunruhigtes. Er kaschierte es mit einem nervösen Lächeln. 

„Ich glaube noch keiner ihrer Partner war ein Wolf, oder Goren?“

Goren verneinte und schien auf Deakins Ausführung zu warten. 

„Nun ja, wir werden sehen ob Wölfe und Bären tatsächlich nicht miteinander auskommen.“ 

Eames wusste nicht was sie davon halten sollte das man gerade sie, eine Wölfin, und ihn, einen Bär, als Partner auserwählt hatte. 

Bären und Wölfe waren natürliche Fressfeinde. Beide Gestaltwandler - Gruppen gingen sich größtenteils aus dem Weg. Bären waren sowieso so gut wie nie zu sehen. Sie blieben allein. Sie wurden Künstler, Informatiker, Architekten. Tätigten ihre Arbeit weitestgehend von einem zuhause aus das abgelegen von allem lag. 

Wölfe hingegen lebten in großen Familien-Clans. Der Eames Clan bestand aus einem lockeren Familien Gebilde aus Paaren, Familien mit und ohne Kinder, Singles und Alten . Sie wusste nicht wie es war allein zu sein.  Selbst an der Arbeit traf sie oftmals entfernte und auch nicht so entfernte Verwandte. Ihr Bruder arbeitete als Streifenpolizist und sie sahen sich hin und wieder. 

E in  G roßteil der Wölfe  fühlte sich dazu  bestimmt in den öffentlichen Dienst zu gehen. Viele waren Polizisten, Feuerwehrleute und Army Soldaten. 

Alex brauchte einen Moment um zu verstehen was Deakins meinte.  _ Wölfe und Bären... _ ihr Blick schoss hinüber zu Goren, der sie nun auf eine Art betrachtete der ihr sofort klar machte das der Bär und nicht der Mann sie durch diese braunen Augen anblickte. 

Ihre Wölfin sah unbeeindruckt und mit wachem Blick zurück. 

Etwas hallte in ihr wieder. Es war wie eine Erinnerung...? Und dann die  E rkenntnis: Ein Bär. 

Nein, dachte Eames erneut und diesmal mit finaler Härte, es bestand keinerlei Gefahr für sie.

Sie presste ihre verräterische Handfläche noch etwas fester gegen ihr Bein. 


	3. 1998 - Goren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goren trifft Eames.

**Goren - 1998.  
**

Natürlich hatte er gewusst das sie eine Wölfin war. 

Der Name Eames war allgemein bekannt in Polizeikreisen. Trotz allem hatte ihn die Ankunft der kleinen, resoluten Wölfin für einen Moment die Sprache verschlagen und es war von Vorteil das Deakins einige Worte sagte bevor von ihnen erwartet wurde das sie sich einander vorstellten und die Hände schütteln sollten. 

Was ihm sofort auffiel waren ihre schelmischen Augen. Dann das leicht rotblonde Haar das sie im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Polizistinnen offen trug. Es bedeckte gerade ihre Ohren in einem klassischen Bob, der nicht ganz zu ihr passte. Er tippte darauf das sie ihr Haar so klassisch trug um ihre natürliche jugendliche Ausstrahlung zu überspielen. 

Ihre kleine, zierliche Hand passte zweifelsohne wunderbar in seine sehr viel größere. Ihr Handgriff war fest und warm. Das Gefühl das einem elektrischen Schlag gleichkam erstaunte ihn und erweckte etwas  U nbekanntes zum Leben.

Er konnte seine tie r ischen Instinkte sie fest an sich zu ziehen und den Geruch ihres Haares einzuatmen gerade noch unterdrücken.  Bobby sah den  erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck Deakins sehr genau  vor seinem Inneren Auge . Und er wusste auch das er wahrscheinlich kurz darauf eine kratzende, beißende Wölfin in seinen Armen halten würde, da er die Beziehungs-Privilegien eines Partners  _ mehr  _ als nur überschritten hatte. 

Er konnte es genau vor sich sehen. 

Bobby entzog ihr schließlich seine Hand und sah sie erneut aufmerksam an. Hatte sie es bemerkt? Ja, er sah es an der Art wie sie ihn nicht ansah und dieses eingefrorene Lächeln lächelte. 

Er konnte sich hier und jetzt eingestehen das er sie anziehend fand.  _ Aber mehr nicht,  _ sagte er sich. Sie war nicht sein üblicher Typ. Er mochte große Frauen. Klassische Schönheiten. Dunkles Haar, dunkle Augen, rote Lippen. 

Nicht das Mädchen von nebenan das zu laut lachte, in der Sonne Sommersprossen auf der Nase bekam und  mehr Ahnung von Autos und Baseball hatte als er. Nein, Alexandra Eames war vollkommen anders als jede Frau die er jemals in seinem Leben begehrt hatte. 

Und doch--

Der Blick als sie verstand das sein Zodiac der Bär war und sie somit in einer etwas archaischen Gesellschaft Feinde gewesen wären, das sie einander gejagt und getötet hätten weckte etwas wie Reue in ihm. 

Es herrschte bedeutungsschwangeres Schweigen als Bobby endlich begriff das Eames und er sich bereits einige Augenblicke zu lang aufmerksam ansahen. Das Treiben um sie berührte sie kaum und niemand schien sie zu beachten.

Sie sahen beide etwas zu plötzlich fort und blickten hinüber zu den beiden Schreibtischen die sie von nun an teilen würden. Sie waren einander zugewandt, so dass sie sich ansehen konnten. 

Der Gedanke sie jeden Tag ansehen zu dürfen weckte ein seltsames Gefühl der Anspannung in ihm. 

Er ließ sich in den Schreibtischstuhl ihr gegenüber gleiten. 

Nun, dachte er trocken und etwas resignierend, bis jetzt hatte es noch nie jemand länger als einige Monate mit ihm ausgehalten. Er sollte jetzt nicht anfangen an die Zukunft zu denken. Sein Bär ließ sich schwerfällig auf seine Pfoten nieder und blickte sie aus wachsamen bernsteinfarbenen Augen an. 

Der Bär wartete. 

 


	4. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deakins wird von der Stadt New York geehrt. Goren ist auch eingeladen. Dort hat er eine Offenbarung als er Eames nach mehr als einem Jahr Funkstille wieder trifft.

**\- 10 Jahre später -**

 

 

 

1.

 

Robert Goren konnte es einfach nicht länger abwarten dieser ganz speziellen Qual zu entkommen.

 

Es war der Geruch.

 

Dieser _verdammte_ Geruch der ihn absolut verrückt machte.

 

Er hatte lange genug versucht es zu ignorieren und überspielen, aber es war schlimmer als das Verlangen eine Zigarette rauchen zu wollen. Sein Kopf fühlte sich an als hätte er ihn in einen Schwarm Bienen gesteckt. Es war wie ein Kratzen unter seiner Haut, an einer Stelle, die er nicht erreichen konnte.

 

In völligem Bewusstsein das der kürzeste Weg hinaus, quer über die Tanzfläche führte, kämpfte er sich durch die Tanzenden und, mehr als etwas verwirrt dreinblickenden, Paare.

 

Einige in der Rangordnung sehr niederen Gestaltwandler traten sofort aus seinem Weg, witterten seine Unruhe und den Ärger. Ein natürlicher Überlebensinstinkt.

 

Seine Schritte hallten laut auf dem langen getäfelten Flur nach. Die Tür zur Herrentoilette öffnete er etwas zu gewaltsam und sie schlug mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die marmorierte Wand. Der Raum war leer. Er ging einige Male auf und ab. Holte tief Luft. Versuchte seine olfaktorischen Sinne von diesem Geruch zu befreien, doch es wollte ihm nicht gelingen.

 

_Etwas Wasser wird helfen,_ dachte er und hielt seine Hände unter den Wasserhahn und warf sich etwas ins Gesicht, fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar.

 

Er fing plötzlich den Blick seines Spiegelbildes ein. Einige Tropfen waren auf seinen Anzug gespritzt und trockneten nun.

 

Bobby hatte diesen Anzug heute Abend sehr genau ausgewählt. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so sehr darauf geachtet was er anzog. Die Tage in denen er Armani getragen hatte waren längst vorbei. Der dunkelgraue, matte Burberry Anzug saß einwandfrei, kaschierte seine etwas ausladende Mitte und betonte seine breiten Schultern und der gerade Schnitt seine stattliche Größe. Er hatte sehr bewusst auf eine Krawatte verzichtet und stattdessen ein burgunderrotes Tuch eingesteckt.

 

Die Verkäuferin hatte ihn gefragt ob der Anzug für eine besondere Gelegenheit war.

 

Er hatte zugestimmt bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte.

 

Wochenlang hatte die Einladung zu Deakins Ehrung auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen und ihn daran erinnert das er Eames sehen würde. Am Anfang hatte er vor lauter Gewissensbissen absagen wollen. Der Gedanke daran ihr gegenüber zu stehen, sich erklären zu müssen...

 

Der Bär blickte wartend zurück.

 

_Dieser Geruch,_ dachte Bobby immer noch wütend, seine Gedanken rasten in einem inneren Hamsterrad im Kreis, während sein Puls in seinen Ohren trommelte . Er versuchte langsam und tief zu atmen. _Dieser Geruch._

 

Bobby war sich bewusst darüber das es seine eigene Schuld war. Nach all den Jahren hatte er ihr nach dem Ende ihrer Partnerschaft Raum gegeben von dem er geglaubt hatte das sie ihn brauchte um zu heilen (von all den Verletzungen die er ihr zugefügt hatte).

 

Es gab zu viele Verletzungen die sie sich gegenseitig, gewollt und ungewollt, zugefügt hatten.

 

Er war sich immer bewusst gewesen - auch wenn er dies meistens entschieden ignorierte - welche Bürde sie für ihn getragen hatte, welche Opfer sie gebracht hatte. Der Gedanke ihr noch länger im Weg zu stehen war unerträglich gewesen.

 

Sich seiner Buchidee zu widmen war ihm natürlich erschienen und darüber hinaus hatte er im letzten Jahr nicht viel mehr getan. Ja, viel den alten Zeiten nachgehangen. Sich eingeredet das Eames besser dran war ohne ihn. Darüber sinniert, viel bereut. Dem Alkohol nachgegeben, wieder angefangen zu rauchen. Schließlich doch wieder aufgehört. Dem Alkohol wieder entsagt.

 

Wenn er darüber nachdachte erschien es ihm kläglich und lächerlich. Über sein Selbstmitleid hatte er vergessen das Eames ihn vielleicht brauchte?

 

Am Anfang hatte sie noch angerufen. Einige Male hatte er abgenommen und einsilbige Gespräche mit ihr geführt. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört abzunehmen. Irgendwann hatte sie aufgehört anzurufen. Kapituliert.

 

Er redete sich ein das er ihr einen Gefallen tat. Das es besser so war. Das sie mehr verdiente. Das sie nur zu ihm hielt der alten Zeiten willen. Das sie früher oder später genug hatte. Das er es nur abkürzte.

 

Wenn er betrunken genug war wisperte die böse kleine Stimme (die Stimme die wie Nicole Wallace klang) das sie beide am Ende ihrer Partnerschaft lediglich versucht hatten etwas zu retten was nicht länger zu retten gewesen war. Was es vielleicht auch nicht mehr Wert war?

 

Er erinnerte sich an die ersten Jahre. Die guten Jahre. Die Jahre bevor Nicole Wallace, Jo Gage. Bevor Declan. Bevor Frank und Donny. Bevor dem Tod seiner Mutter, bevor Ross' Tod, bevor er Joes Mord aufgeklärt hatte.

 

Bevor sie sich mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüber gestanden hatten-- Verdammt, jedes Mal wenn er daran dachte und sich an den _Schmerz_ in ihren Augen erinnerte... Dieser Blick, er würde ihn beim besten Willen niemals vergessen können.

 

Wie beide, Wölfin und Frau ihn angesehen hatten. Betrogen und fassungslos.

 

_Wie konntest du nur? Wie konntest du nur, Bobby?_

 

Ja, die ersten Jahre erschienen ihm im Rückblick wie ein Traum. Ein Ideal, eine wunderbare leichtere Erinnerungen die er zu gerne heraufbeschwor und sich darin verlor und daran labte.

 

Ob es ihr ähnlich ging? Inzwischen glaubte er das sie es vielleicht sogar bereute ihre Versetzung nicht beantragt zu haben. Sie wäre inzwischen längst Captain des Major Case.

 

Nein, natürlich hatte sie nicht ewig am Telefon gehockt und ihm nachgetrauert. Sie waren nur Partner gewesen, verdammt noch mal und er hatte sie immer wieder verletzt und von sich gestoßen. Auch Eames' Maß war irgendwann voll.

 

Natürlich war ihr Leben weiter gegangen. Natürlich hatte sie einen Partner... Nein, falsches Wort, einen Lebenspartner, gefunden. Jetzt, nachdem Bobby nicht mehr da war um eventuelle Konkurrenten zu verjagen.

Der Gedanke war ein schmerzender Splitter und ließ ihn plötzlich aufhorchen. War das wahr? Er horchte in sich hinein und musste sich eingestehen das es der Wahrheit entsprach.

 

Oh nein, er hatte nie aktiv dafür gesorgt das ihre Partner letztendlich verschwanden. Aber er hatte immer mehr ihrer Zeit in Anspruch genommen als wirklich nötig gewesen wäre. Er hatte alles genommen was sie gegeben hatte und nie gefragt ob es zu viel war.

Es war ihm nie in den Gedanken gekommen das es zu viel sein könnte.

 

Ihr Kleid war schwarz und schlicht, doch als sie sich abwandte erhaschte er einen Blick auf ihre Rückenansicht, deren Ausschnitt etwas tiefer und raffinierter war als das er es bis jetzt bei den anderen Frauen gesehen hatte. Die perfekte natürliche Rundung hinab zu ihrem Po ließ seinen Herzschlag einige Schläge schneller werden.

 

Ihre Pumps hatten eine vernünftige Höhe, ließen ihre Beine allerdings noch etwas definierter und schlanker wirken. Selbst hier blieb sich Eames treu. Und stellte damit einige jüngere Frauen in den Schatten die es kaum schafften auf ihren Stilettos zu stehen.

 

Ihre Selbstsicherheit machte sie sexy. Ihre burschikose Art machte sie zeitlos schön. Sie war nach wie vor das Mädchen von nebenan, das Sommersprossen auf der Nase bekam sobald die Sonne sie küsste.

 

Bobby wurde plötzlich errötend klar das er sie (und nur sie) anstarrte - aber er doch nichts gesehen hatte. Ihr Begleiter war ihm tatsächlich nicht aufgefallen. Dabei stand er direkt neben ihr, den Arm lässig um sie gelegt, um jedem Gestaltwandler in ihrer Reichweite zu zeigen das sie zu ihm gehörte.

 

Eames hatte immer eine Schwäche für unkomplizierte, konventionell attraktive Männer gehabt. Meist blond, meist durchtrainiert, mit einem schnellen, einfachen Lächeln.

 

Sie wirkten wie ein ganz normales glückliches Paar, dachte Bobby unwirsch.

 

Für einen Moment fragte er sich ob er noch verschwinden konnte bevor sie ihn sehen würde, doch als er den ersten Schritt zurück trat blickte sie auf. Ihr Blick sagte ihm das sie genau wusste was er vorgehabt hatte.

 

Sie wandte sich kurz ihrem Begleiter zu, ohne die Augen von Bobby zu nehmen (als könne sie dadurch verhindern das er verschwand), erklärte ihm etwas und machte sich dann auf dem Weg zu ihm. Er kam ihr auf halbem Weg entgegen. Sie wirkte nervös.

 

„Bobby.“ grüßte sie etwas distanziert und reichte ihm ihre kleine zierliche Hand.

 

„Eames.“ erwiderte Bobby, sein Mund fühlte sich an als sei er voll mit Asche. Er ergriff ihre Hand--

und fühlte sich ungebeten zurückversetzt zu ihrem Kennenlernen vor über einem Jahrzehnt. Er spürte die gleiche Elektrizität und so wie Eames plötzlich ihre Hand zurückzog wusste er das sie es _auch_ _diesmal_ gespürt hatte.

 

Er wollte sie entgegen allem zu sich ziehen und in die Arme schließen. Wollte sein Gesicht in ihre Haare pressen und ihren klaren, ureigenen, Geruch einatmen. Auch das war wie eine Wiederholung von damals.

 

_Das ist nicht genug,_ dachte er wie betäubt und versuchte über die vielen anderen Gerüche ihren unverwechselbaren Duft aufzufinden. Als könnte das helfen diesen Drang zu besänftigen. Es fiel ihm unglaublich schwer und es irritierte ihn ungemein. _Es ist nur so, weil ich sie solange nicht gesehen habe._

 

Noch vor einem Jahr hätte er den exakten Moment gewusst an dem sie zur Tür rein kam. Er hätte gewusst wo sie morgens im Park gelaufen und wie weit sie in ihrem Zyklus war. Bei welchem Coffeeshop sie am morgen ihren Kaffee geholt hatte.

 

Nun wirkte Eames wie eine andere Frau. Er fühlte sich als würde er sie erneut kennen lernen. Der Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Furcht. Noch einmal _alle Chancen vertun._

 

_Neue Verletzungen erhalten und zufügen._

 

Und dann roch er es.

 

Zuerst identifizierte er das was er in und auswendig kannte. An was er sich immer noch ohne Probleme erinnern konnte.

 

Ihre Begleitung war nicht nur irgendeine Begleitung. Sein Geruch war so mit Eames' Duft vermengt das er davon ausgehen konnte das sie sich jeden Tag sahen, vielleicht sogar zusammen lebten? Sie hatten regelmäßig Sex, das letzte Mal gestern Nacht. Oder heute morgen?

 

Eine Welle territorialer Aggression stieg in ihm auf.

Anhand Eames verschlossenem Gesichtsausdruck und den taxierenden Augen wusste er das er Welle um Welle an Testosteron ausstieß. Es gab eine Zeit da war er gut darin gewesen all diese Dinge zu unterdrücken.

 

Doch inzwischen merkte er das es ihm egal war. Bereits in den letzten Jahren ihrer Partnerschaft hatte er aufgehört sich zu verstellen. Eames hatte nie den Eindruck gemacht damit nicht klar zu kommen.

 

Ihre Liebeleien hatte er immer mit einem Achselzucken abgetan. Es waren flüchtige Bekanntschaften die nur auf Sex hinausliefen und am Montag morgen, wenn sie an seine Seite zurückkehrte, mit der morgendlichen Dusche abgewaschen waren. (Und das war gut genug für ihn gewesen.)

 

Gestaltwandler waren sehr taktile Geschöpfe. Sie brauchten Berührung um sich zu erden, nicht durchzudrehen. Vielleicht war es das was Bobby an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Vielleicht stand er doch nicht so hoch über seinen Bedürfnissen.

 

Wenn es doch mal den ein oder anderen Mann gab mit dem Eames etwas Ernsthafteres anfing, dann rief sich Bobby mit perverser Befriedigung ins Gedächtnis das Eames Witwe war. Das sie ihren _Lebenspartner_ verloren hatte.

 

Denn ein Großteil der Gestaltwandler schlossen lebenslange Bande mit einem Partner. Natürlich gab es auch solche die niemals erfuhren was es bedeutete so etwas zu teilen, wie Bobby.

Nach Joes Tod konnte Eames zwar natürlich konventionelle Beziehungen führen, aber die meisten Gestaltwandler suchten doch immer nach diesem einem Seelenverwandten. Diese anderen Beziehungen waren wie Intermezzi auf dem Weg zum Crescendo.

 

Für ihn war es klar das es einen solchen Menschen nicht gab. Seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt das die stärkste Beziehung eines Zodiac-Bärens die zur Mutter war.

Er hatte sich also vor langer Zeit damit abgefunden allein zu bleiben.

 

Natürlich erwartete er das nicht von Eames. Aber--

 

Nun ja, Eames' Status als Witwe hatte ihm zumindest immer versicherte das kein Mann sie ihm je würde weg nehmen könnte. Der Gedanke war beruhigend und rief erneut Gewissensbisse hervor.

 

Inzwischen hatte Goren nicht einmal mehr das. Und das alles weil-- Ja, weshalb? Er wollte diese alte Zeit zurück. Eames neben ihm am Steuer des SVU's, ihre einfache Partnerschaft, ihre beißenden sarkastischen Kommentare.

 

Doch nichts war mehr so wie früher. Sie war außerhalb seines Orbits. Kreiste innerhalb eines fremden Systems.

 

Sie standen sich schweigend gegenüber. Eames hatte sich zuerst gesammelt, wie so oft.

 

„Schön dich zu sehen.“ meinte sie beiläufig, als hätten sie sich erst vor einigen Wochen das letzte Mal gesehen und nicht vor einem Jahr, als er schließlich endgültig seinen Schreibtisch ausgeräumt und mit dem leeren Versprechen sich zu melden, verlassen hatte.

 

„Wie läuft es so?“ fragte er seinerseits, versuchte irgendwie genauso nonchalant und doch interessiert zu wirken. Sie sah aus als könne sie sich nicht entscheiden ob sie amüsiert oder wütend sein sollte. Umso länger sie sich gegenüber standen nahm das verärgerte Glitzern in ihren Augen überhand.

 

„Wunderbar.“ meinte sie trocken.

 

Er murmelte etwas unverständliches und sah etwas beklommen auf seine polierten Schuhspitzen.

 

„Was macht das Buch?“ hörte er sie fragen, sah sie aber nicht an.

 

„Hmm, ja.“ Kam anstatt einer Antwort.

 

Eames gab ein lautes Seufzen von sich und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch wurde jäh unterbrochen.

 

„Und hier ist mein dynamisches Duo wieder vereint.“ meinte Deakins lachend und klopfte sie beide auf die Arme. Beide lächelten pflichtschuldig.

 

„Captain.“ begrüßte Goren ihn. Deakins schmunzelte.

 

„Selbst Carver nennt mich inzwischen nicht mehr so. Jimmy ist ausreichend.“

 

„Ist Carver hier irgendwo?“ wollte Eames wissen und sah sich um als suche sie nach einem Scharfschützen.

 

„Oh ja, er unterhält sich mit meiner Frau. Er sagte eben noch das er sich freut sie beide zu sehen und zu hören wie es ihnen geht.“

 

Bobby sah wie Eames sich zusammen reißen musste nicht die Augen zu verdrehen.

 

„Ja, das _wette_ ich doch. Wir freuen uns auch _sehr_ ihn wieder zu sehen.“

 

Deakins schüttelte gutmütig den Kopf und überging ihren beißenden Sarkasmus.

 

„Ich vermisse diese Zeit.“ gab er freimütig zu. „Für einen Abend kann ich mir einreden das er kein aufgeblasener Arsch war.“ Bobby fragte sich ob Eames das auch über ihn dachte. „Genießen sie die Feierlichkeiten. Schön das sie beide hier sind.“

 

Ein erneutes Schulterklopfen und dann war er wieder verschwunden. Eames lächelte leicht. „Ich vermisse diese Zeit auch.“ sagte sie mit einem Mal und sah Bobby dabei ernst an.

 

„Hier ist dein Margarita.“ Zuerst erschien ein Arm, dann der Mann. Er trat neben Eames und reichte ihr ihren Drink. Er berührte sie mit einer Nebensächlichkeit die Bobby aufstieß.

 

Das fühlte sich nicht richtig an. Bobby hatte Schwierigkeiten seine Instinkte zu kontrollieren. Er war sich sicher es würde nicht gerade gut ankommen würde er sich jetzt gerade in seinen Zodiac verwandeln. Goren gab sich der Fantasie hin wie er sich auf seinen Rivalen stürzte, der ihn mit einem gönnerhaften Lächeln ansah.

 

Ganz klar ein Wolf, dachte er abfällig.

 

„Wer ist dein Begleiter?“ fragte er und seine Stimme war noch etwas tiefer gefallen, erinnerte mehr an das gefährliche Grollen des Bären. Eames kannte dieses Zeichen sehr gut, er konnte ihr nichts vormachen.

„Peter. Peter McCormack.“ sagte sie tonlos und wandte sich an Peter der immer noch sonnig lächelte als würde Bobby nicht alle Signale auf 'rot' stellen.

 

„Das ist Robert Goren, mein ehemaliger Partner aus der Zeit beim MCS.“

 

Peter beugte sich vor und Bobby ergriff seine dargebotene Hand. Wohl etwas zu fest, dachte er als er ein Zucken seines Mundwinkels sah.

 

Sie sahen einander taxierend an. Peter entschied sich plötzlich dafür das Bobby keine Gefahr war. Seine Körperhaltung blieb entspannt und er sagte mit einem Hauch Spott: „Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine. Ihr habt euch doch schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, oder?“

 

Er gab Eames einen Kuss, den sie etwas abgelenkt erwiderte. Bobby sah ihm zu wie er sich zu einer Gruppe am Rande der Tanzfläche gesellte.

 

„Ist er ein Cop?“ war alles was Bobby schließlich einfiel. Er unterdrückte das Zähneknirschen.

 

„Er ist Feuerwehrmann.“

 

„Feuerwehrmann.“ wiederholte Goren und zwang sich dazu jeden Kommentar herunterzuschlucken. Seine Kiefer mahlten nun doch. Er nickte, als wäre das eine ganze Aussage.

 

„ _Bobby_.“

 

Er lachte ein falsches Lachen und versuchte überall hinzusehen nur nicht in ihre Augen.

 

„Wie schön es so zu erfahren.“ meinte Bobby mit einem gehässigen Unterton. „Du hättest es mir ruhig selbst sagen können.“

 

Warum konnte er nicht einfach seinen großen Mund halten?

 

„Du möchtest mir Vorhaltungen machen?“ Bobby sah ganz genau wie Eames langsam ans Ende ihrer Geduld kam. Noch unterdrückte sie ihren Ärger. Noch war ihre menschliche Seite stärker. „Hätte ich es dir auf den Anrufbeantworter sprechen sollen? _Du_ hast dich seit einem halben Jahr nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet.“

 

Das Schweigen hing schwer zwischen ihnen.

 

Er spürte wie der Geruch ihm immer noch zusetzte. Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte es sein das dieser verdammte Geruch ihn so ärgerte? Es fühlte sich beinahe wie ein körperlicher Schmerz an.

 

„Ich dachte wir seien Partner.“ Pause. „Freunde.“ Pause. Für einen Moment dachte er sie würde etwas hinzufügen. Dann schüttelte sie nur den Kopf und meinte vorwurfsvoll: „Du hast mich abgeschrieben wie eine alte Fallakte.“

 

Die Bitterkeit in ihrer Stimme war echt. Die Tränen in ihren Augen auch. Sie schluckte mehrmals. Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

 

„Ich kann das nicht, Bobby.“

 

„Eames.“ sagte er und ergriff ihre nackte Schulter. Ihre Haut war weich unter seiner Hand. Und dann, leiser, nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt: „ _Alex_.“

 

Bobby sah sich plötzlich mit einer den Tränen nahen Alex konfrontiert, die ihn hilflos und resigniert ansah.

 

Bevor er sich dazu durchringen konnte einen Schritt näher zu kommen. Sich zu erklären. Zu sagen: _Ich dachte ich sei einfach nicht gut genug für deine Freundschaft. Du verdienst einen besseren Freund. Du hättest es noch gemerkt! Ich dachte dir ich tue dir einen Gefallen._ Und vielleicht das wichtigste: _Es tut mir leid._

Bevor er etwas unweigerlich Dummes (noch Dümmeres) tun konnte, ließ er von ihr ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Schließlich wandte er sich ab, damit sie durchatmen konnte.

 

„Ich hatte viel zu tun.“ Selbst für ihn hörte es sich nach einem riesigen Haufen Scheiße an. „Ich musste mich erst e-einmal sammeln, Eames.“

 

„Viel zu tun?“ wiederholte sie müde. „Bobby.“

 

Wenn sie seinen Namen so sagte klang es traurig und enttäuscht.

 

Er trat einen Schritt näher auf sie zu, legte den Kopf etwas schief und sah ihr in die Augen. Alles was er hatte sagen wollen blieb ihm im Hals stecken als er erneut ihren Geruch wahrnahm und er daran dachte was er verkehrt gemacht hatte.

 

Er schüttelte den Kopf und rieb sich das Gesicht.

 

„Bobby.“

 

Ein erneutes Kopfschütteln. Ein Murmeln das hoffentlich alles erklärte. Und dann: flüchtete er.

 

Im hier und jetzt zeigte ihm der Spiegel den selben Goren wie vor einigen Stunden, als er sich bereit gemacht hatte für diese Veranstaltung. Wie er den Anzug angezogen, das Hemd gebügelt, das Einstecktuch ausgesucht hatte. Er hatte sogar Parfum aufgelegt. Jetzt kam ihm das alles albern vor. Wie eine verdammte Farce. Was hatte er erwartet?

 

_Das ist deine Schuld,_ sagte der Bär. _Du hast sie gehen gelassen. Hättest du von Anfang an auf mich gehört--_

 

_Ja, ich weiß._ Stille. _Ich werde es wieder gut machen._

 

_Wie?_

 

Sein Herzschlag hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Und er konnte sich endlich eingestehen was solange in seinem Innern verschlossen geblieben war:

 

Alex Eames gehörte an seine Seite. Der grundlegenste, tierische Teil seiner Selbst hatte den ungeheuren Gedanken das sie ihm gehörte. Und ausnahmsweise stimmte der menschliche Teil ihm voll und ganz zu.

 

 


	5. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eames geht nach Hause und bekommt eine Textnachricht.

2.

 

Deakins hatte noch nicht einmal seine Rede gehalten und Bobby war bereits verschwunden. Auch wenn Alex es besser wusste, sie konnte nicht aufhören die Menge nach seiner Gestalt abzusuchen. Ihre Augen blickten über zahlreiche gesichtslose Menschen hinweg, hoffend ihn noch einmal zu sehen. In der Hoffnung das sie noch einmal miteinander reden konnten.

 

Peter erzählte ihr etwas und sie murmelte zustimmende Worte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was er sagte. 

 

Ihr Gedanken waren nach wie vor Bobby. Bei Bobby und dem aufgesetzten, passiv-aggressiven Gespräch das sie geführt hatten. Noch immer waren ihre Gefühle darüber aufgewühlt und sie konnte es nicht ganz in Worte fassen was eigentlich passiert war. 

 

Natürlich war sie sich darüber bewusst gewesen das sie einander hier - hoffentlich - sehen würden. Doch ihm dann tatsächlich gegenüber zu stehen... 

 

(Sie fühlte sich wieder wie vierunddreißig. Umgeben von einem lauten Revier, vorbei huschenden Cops auf dem Weg zum Kaffeeautomat, Verdächtige die ihre Ausreden auf dem Weg zur Zelle heraus posaunten. Sie, an ihrem Schreibtisch, Goren ihr gegenüber auf seinem Stuhl, zusammengefaltet mit dem Blick auf etwas in seinem immer präsenten Lederordner gerichtet.)

 

Als erstes fiel ihr auf das er besser auf sich achtete. Sein Gesicht war frisch rasiert, die Haare gestutzt. Inzwischen hatte das Grau überhand genommen und nur noch vereinzelte dunkle Strähnen durchzogen sein Haar. 

 

Er wirkte trotz allem angespannt und ja, immer noch müde, aber nicht zu gehetzt wie sie ihn zuletzt jeden Tag erlebt hatte.

 

Hatte er aufgehört zu trinken? Das Rauchen aufgeben? Ihre Nase nahm weder das eine noch das andere wahr. Die Tatsache freute sie und lenkte sie für einen Moment ab. 

 

Er trug einen dunkelgrauen, matten Anzug mit perfektem Sitz. Keine Krawatte. Es erstaunte sie nach all den Jahren immer noch so etwas wie Anziehung für ihn zu empfinden. Es traf sie unerwartet und sie versuchte das Gefühl nicht zu genau unter die Lupe zu nehmen, doch es fiel ihr erstaunlich schwer. Die Zeit die sie getrennt verbracht hatten schien sie empfänglicher für Bobby gemacht zu haben.  _Wer hätte damit gerechnet?_

 

Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den Raum hinweg und Alex spürte wie sie zu atmen vergaß und ihr Herz einige Schläge aussetzte. 

 

Ihr war schlagartig klar das er hatte gehen wollen. Sie hatte ihn inmitten seines Abgangs erwischt. 

 

_Natürlich_ . 

 

Natürlich wollte er verschwinden, dachte sie halb belustigt, halb verbittert. Bobby hielt inne und sah sie offen an. Er wusste das sie ihn geschnappt hatte. Nun kam entweder das Vorpreschen oder die plötzliche Flucht. Er entschied sich für ersteres.

 

Sie tauschten Höflichkeiten aus, machten Small Talk unter dessen sich ganze Lagen an Schmerz, Ärger und Verbitterung verbargen. 

 

Nun saß sie hier und ließ das Gespräch wieder und wieder Revue passieren, während sie selbstvergessen in ihrem Screwdriver rührte. Ihre Gedanken konnten nicht aufhören um Bobby zu kreisen, als wäre sie zurück zu dem was sie Jahre lang getan hatte: sich um ihn zu kümmern, ihn den Rücken zu stärken.

 

Das Bild wie er plötzlich verstand das Peter ihr Lebenspartner war stieg vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Es war eine Mischung aus Abscheu und Unglauben. Sein abfälliger Ton als sie über ihn sprachen grenzte an... Eifersucht?

 

Die Art wie er sich Peter gegenüber verhalten hatte, dieses typische Dominanz-Verhalten zweier Alpha Raubtiere, kannte sie überhaupt nicht von ihm. 

 

_Red dir nichts ein, Alex. Bobby hat nie etwas anderes als seine Partnerin in dir gesehen._

 

Und dann diese plötzliche Flucht... Eames hatte ihm nach schreien wollen das er solch ein arrogantes  _Arschloch_ sein konnte wenn er wollte. Vor Wut und Anspannung zitternd und mit Tränen in den Augen hatte sie dann allein die Terrasse aufgesucht. Es war zu kalt um sich ohne Mantel draußen auszuhalten und doch konnte sie nicht wieder hinein gehen und starrte in den verhangenen Nachthimmel. New York scherte sich nicht um ihre Gefühle, lag seelenruhig und im Lampenschein erhellt vor ihr. 

 

Hier konnte sie sich eingestehen das sie sich ihr erstes Treffen nach so langer Zeit anders vorgestellt hatte. Alex schlang ihre Arme fest um sich selbst und sah missmutig in die Ferne. 

 

Was  _hatte_ sie erwartet? 

 

_Eine Umarmung._ wisperte die Wölfin in ihr. (Seine Arme um sie geschlungen und fest an seinen breiten Oberkörper gepresst. Hier konnte sie seinen Geruch einatmen und seinen Herzschlag hören, während ihr eigenes Blut ohrenbetäubend laut durch ihren Körper pulsierte.)

 

Als er ihre sehr viel kleinere Hand in seine Große genommen hatte, hatte sie es gespürt. Das gleiche Kribbeln wie vor zehn Jahren. Diese ominöse Anziehung die sie sich nie wirklich eingestanden hatte. ( _Es bestand keinerlei Gefahr-_ hah!)

 

_Alex_ , dachte sie ermüdet und seufzte,  _was tust du hier nur?_

 

So war sie wieder hinein gegangen. Die Wärme und die Lautstärke lullten sie ein. Eine tiefe Müdigkeit überkam sie. Sie stolperte durch den Saal und erst als sie Peter entdeckte, wurde ihr klar das es Bobby gewesen war, den sie gesucht hatte. 

 

Die Party war in vollem Gange und sie fühlte sich sehr allein, trotz Peters sonnigem Lächeln. Der Screwdriver vor ihr war nun fast leer und Bobby war nirgends zu sehen. Wahrscheinlich war er bereits wieder zuhause, widmete sich seinem Buch- was auch immer.

 

Der Abend zog sich in die Länge und Alex schwamm hindurch mit einem dünnlippigem Lächeln und etwas zu viel Alkohol. 

 

Später in der grauen Dunkelheit ihres Schlafzimmers zog Peter ihr das Kleid aus, seine Finger streiften ihre nackten Schultern. Sie wusste was er erwartete, aber sie war nicht in der Stimmung. Denn wenn sie es wäre würden ihre Gedanken einen gefährlichen Weg gehen. 

 

"Was ist los?" fragte er, streichelte ihren Rücken. Sie drehte sich nicht um, versuchte aber trotzdem zu Lächeln. 

 

"Nichts." log sie. "Ich gehe nur kurz ins Bad."

 

Dann saß sie auf der geschlossenen Toilette, ließ das Wasser laufen und wartete. Als sie das dunkle Zimmer betrat begrüßte sie schon Peters leises Schnarchen. Sie seufzte. Ihr Telefon blinkte in der Dunkelheit, hell und blau. 

 

Das Display zeigte eine neue Text Nachricht an. 

Sie wusste von wem es war, noch bevor sie es öffnete. 

 

_Sorry, Eames. Kaffee am Dienstag? B._

Sie starrte auf die Worte bis sie verschwammen. Alex tippte dann schließlich eine Antwort und sendete es ab, bevor sie in die Kissen glitt und die Decke bis zum Kinn hochzog. 

 

Der Mond hing heute tief und schien schimmernd hell durch das Schlafzimmerfenster. Als sie schließlich einschlief träumte sie davon wie sie verzweifelt versuchte ein ihr entgleitendes Seil zu fangen. Zuerst dick und stabil zerrann es in ihren Fingern bis es nicht mehr als ein Bindfaden war und ihre Handflächen zerschnitt.

 

Doch entgegen allem hatte sie nicht los lassen können. 

Hatte sie nicht los lassen wollen. 

 

Gott verdammt, das war ihre ganze Lebensgeschichte.

 

 


	6. 3.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby geht zur Therapie und trifft sich mit Eames.

3.  
  
_Du bezahlst._  
  
Die Nachricht erwartete ihn am nächsten Morgen und trieb ihn durch den Tag. Manchmal sogar mit einem Lächeln. Der Anzug lag vergessen und zerknittert auf dem Stuhl am Ende seines Bettes. Goren dachte wehmütig das er sein Geld auf keinen Fall Wert gewesen war.  
  
_Was hast du erwartet?_ fragte er sich und es klang übermäßig sarkastisch.  
  
Den Montag Vormittag verbrachte er damit sein Manuskript zu überarbeiten. Inzwischen wusste er nicht mehr die wievielte Version es war.  
  
Nachmittags hatte er einen Termin bei Dr. Gyson. Vor etwa einem halben Jahr hatte er wieder angefangen sie zu sehen. Und mit dem Ende seiner Karriere bei der Polizei fühlte es sich auch nicht mehr so an als würde das NYPD über ihre Schulter und in seinen Kopf schauen.  
  
Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, war sie sogar gut in ihrem Job. Er bildete sich ein das es ihm besser ging.  
  
Sie saß bei der Sitzgruppe unter dem Panorama-Fenster. Sie trug heute ein graues Kostüm, einen roten Chiffon Schal mit darauf abgestimmten Lippenstift. Die Beine hatte sie elegant übereinander geschlagen. Die Spitze ihres Stilettos zeigte aufforderend auf ihn.    
  
Bei jedem Besuch wieder hatte er Probleme die ganze Stunde in seinem Stuhl zu sitzen. Doch er wusste das sie es nicht mochte wenn er umherlief. Die paarmal die er sich dazu hatte hinreißen lassen, hatten ausgereicht um alles an spärlicher Dekoration zu erforschen und die abstrakten Bilder anzusehen die sie auf den Beistelltischen verteilt hatte.     
  
Er erzählte ihr von dem Ball zu Deakins Ehren und der Auseinandersetzung mit Eames. Er ließ den Teil aus in dem er sich wie ein eifersüchtiger Ex-Liebhaber aufgeführt hatte. Doch Gyson war gut darin zwischen den Zeilen zu lesen und Dinge aus Bobby heraus zu kitzeln die er lieber verbergen wollte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüßte, würde er sagen das sie amüsiert war.  
  
Bobby erinnerte sich zu gut an Gysons Fragen bezüglich Eames und seine ausweichenden Lügen.  
  
„Wie hat es sich angefühlt ihre Ex-Partnerin nach dieser Zeit wieder zu sehen?“ fragte sie interessiert.  
  
Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er ihr Bild aufblitzen. Ihre ernsten, resignierten Augen. Das Bedürfnis sie zu sich zu ziehen und dort zu halten bis sie alles verstand ohne das er jemals etwas hatte sagen musste.  
  
Bobby seufzte. „Es hat mir gezeigt das ich mich nicht so sehr verändert habe wie ich es gehofft habe.“  
  
Gysons dunkle Augen blickten ihn durchdringend an. „Wie meinen sie das, Bobby?“  
  
„Ich dachte ich täte ihr einen Gefallen in dem ich...“ er räusperte sich, aber machte es nicht einfacher die Worte auszusprechen. „...mich nicht mehr bei ihr melde.“  
  
„Doch eigentlich haben sie nur sich selbst geschützt.“  
  
„J- ja. Dieses psychologische Manöver ist mir durchaus bekannt.“ Der Sarkasmus half ihm hier nicht weiter, Gyson blickte ihn an als sei er ein bockiges Kind.    
  
„Nur weil wir etwas mit dem Intellekt durchschauen bedeutet nicht das wir in der Lage sind diese Mechanismen sofort zu durchbrechen. Sie haben schließlich Jahre gebraucht um diese zu perfektionieren.“  
  
Sie schwiegen eine Weile. Bobby dachte an das bevorstehende Gespräch mit Eames.  
  
„Ich habe morgen ein Treffen mit Eames.“  
  
„Was möchten sie ihr sagen?“  
  
„Warum denken Sie das ich ihr etwas Bestimmtes sagen möchte?“  
  
„Wäre dem nicht so würden wir dieses Thema nicht besprechen. In dem Jahr das ich sie jetzt kenne umschiffen Sie jegliche Themen die ihre Ex-Partnerin betreffen sehr ausladend.“ Es war ihr also aufgefallen. Nun ja, er hatte sich nicht entschlossen weiterhin zu ihr zu gehen weil sie so attraktiv war. „Ich glaube das es etwas gibt das sie ihr sagen möchten. Wollen Sie es hier in diesem sicheren Raum üben?“  
  
Einen Moment musste Bobby sein Augenrollen über ihre Wortwahl unterdrücken. Dann dachte er darüber nach. Was wollte er sagen?  
  
_Es tut mir leid, Eames._  
  
Nein, nicht schon wieder.  
  
_Ich war selbstsüchtig._  
  
Ja, das klang schon besser.  
  
Am Ende des Jobs, was hätte dich noch gehalten? Wie hätte ich dich in meinem Leben halten können? Durch meine einladende Persönlichkeit? Hah, das hätte wunderbar geklappt. Ja, ich war selbstsüchtig, ich wollte nicht das du mich verletzt.  
  
_Ich hatte Angst dich zu verlieren._  
  
Dann wisperte seine Innere Stimme: Ich hatte Angst mir eingestehen zu müssen das ich dich vielleicht nicht nur als Cop brauche, sondern auch als Mann.  
  
Gyson blickte ihn wartend an. Es war ein geduldiger, weicher Blick. Das Gefühl das sie genau wusste was gerade in ihm vorging machte ihn unruhig.  
  
Auch nur einen Teil davon zu sagen erschien ihm unmöglich.  
  
„Sie müssen es nicht sagen, Bobby.“  
  
„Alex...“ brachte er schließlich hervor und spürte wie es ihm die Kehle zu schnürte.  
Die restlichen 15 Minuten verbrachten sie schweigend. Bobby war froh das Gyson nicht nach bohrte.  

*  
  
Sie trafen sich in dem Cafe direkt neben dem One PP. Sie war aus dem Büro hierher gekommen. Eames trug einen schwarzen Hosenanzug und ein weißes Hemd, die Ärmel waren aufgerollt und zeigten ihm ihre kleinen schlanken Handgelenke. Den schwarzen Blazer trug sie über dem Arm.  
  
"Hey." meinte sie nur und ließ sich ihm gegenüber in den Stuhl gleiten, ihre Augen glitten zurück zur Tür, als bereue sie bereits das sie hier sei und schätzte ab wie lang sie zum Ausgang brauchen würde, sollte er sich wieder wie ein Arsch verhalten.  
   
"Hey." wiederholte er lahm und winkte die Kellnerin zu sich herüber. Er bestellte einen großen Latte für sie und einen Cappuccino für sich.  
  
Einen Moment nachdem die junge Kellnerin fort war herrschte Schweigen. Seine Augen waren auf den Tisch gerichtet, wo seine restlosen Hände ein Papiertaschentuch zerpflückten.  
  
"Ich dachte du wolltest mit mir sprechen." fing sie schließlich belustigt an und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie wirkte nervös unter ihrer mutigen Front.     
  
"Das dachte ich auch."  
  
Als die Kellnerin ihre Bestellung vor ihnen abstellte sahen sie sich aufmerksam an. Es war plötzlich einfacher und unkomplizierter sie hier im Tageslicht anzusehen. Hier wirkte sie eher wie die Eames die er kannte. Er kannte die weißen Blusen die sie trug und die Cargohosen. Die Anzüge und die Blazer. Das war die Frau mit der er Jahre lang zusammen gearbeitet hatte.  
  
Auch wenn sie kaum so förmlich gekleidet zur Arbeit gekommen war, sah sie sehr viel eher wie die Alex Eames aus die er kannte. Es war beruhigend und unbehaglich hier mit ihr zu sitzen. Balsam für seine Seele sie wieder betrachten zu können, die Spuren des Tages in ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, das spärliche Make up, den Hauch ihres Lieblingsparfums zu riechen und zu erkennen das sie genauso wunderschön war wie vor zehn Jahren.  
  
„Wo ist dein Kreuz?“ fragte er schließlich, die Augen auf ihren Hals gerichtet.  
  
„Die Kette ist gerissen.“ erklärte Alex und befühlte ihr Schlüsselbein als bemerkte sie erneut dessen Abwesenheit. „Dann habe ich den Anhänger verloren.“  
  
Bobby nickte, aber dachte an etwas ganz anderes.  
  
Konnte es wirklich so schwer sein sich zu entschuldigen? Nein, es war nicht das entschuldigen, er hatte sich eine Zeit lang jeden Tag bei ihr entschuldigt in der Hoffnung das sie ihm irgendwann verzeihen würde. Er hatte sich so oft entschuldigt das sie ihm irgendwann gesagt hatte es endlich zu lassen.  
  
Nein, es war nicht das entschuldigen. Es war das Eingeständnis das er sich sicher gewesen war zu wissen was sie brauchte und wollte ohne mit ihr zu besprechen ob dies der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
Er hatte einfach entschieden.  
  
Und damit hatte er bewiesen das er der gleiche selbstsüchtige Arsch war, wie in jener Nacht, als sie sich mit gezogenen Waffen gegenüber gestanden hatte.  
  
Diese Selbsterkenntnis tat weh.  
  
Er hatte geglaubt er hätte sich verändert.  
  
„Es tut mir leid.“ sagte er schließlich und sah sehr wohl das sie den Mund verzog als habe sie etwas Schlechtes gegessen. Er versuchte an all die Kommunikation-Lehrgänge und Textbücher zu denken die er gelesen hatte. Die er an Verdächtigen benutzte. Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein das zu seinem Vorteil zu nutzen und Eames zu sagen was er fühlte ohne das sie ihn in Folge dessen hier sitzen ließ.  
  
Ich-Botschaften, dachte Bobby verzweifelt. War das wirklich das Einzige was ihm einfiel? Was hatte sie Sonntag Nacht gesagt? Er hätte sie abgeschrieben wie eine Fallakte? Er konnte schlecht sagen das er seit dem jeden Tag an sie gedacht hatte...  
  
„Ich wollte dir nicht das Gefühl geben das ich dich abgeschrieben habe. Das war nie meine Absicht.“  
  
Alex sah ihn nun tatsächlich aufmerksam an.  
  
„Ich“ er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee um seinen Mund zu befeuchten, aber es hätte ebenso gut Staub in seiner Tasse sein können. Er hatte für einen Moment Angst es nicht sagen zu können. „I-ich hatte wohl Angst das du mich verlassen würdest.“  
  
Eames Gesichtsausdruck auf dieses Eingeständnis war die Verwundbarkeit die Bobby fühlte beinahe Wert. Er konnte wieder Tränen in ihren Augen sehen. Sie schluckte mehrmals um sich zusammen zu reißen. Beinahe hätte er ihre Hand ergriffen, doch er glaubte nicht das dass förderlich war.  
  
„Wow.“ meinte sie schließlich, als sie wieder sprechen konnte. „Die Therapie hat wirklich etwas gebracht, was Bobby?“  
  
Er lachte etwas zu laut. Es war mehr Erleichterung als alles andere.


	7. 4.

4.  
  
 _„I-ich hatte wohl Angst das du mich verlassen würdest.“_  
  
Es war das zweite Mal innerhalb weniger Tage das Alex den Tränen nah war. Dabei Alex war eigentlich nicht bekannt dafür sonderlich emotional zu sein.   
  
Aber gewöhnlich war Bobby auch nicht bekannt dafür über seine Gefühle zu reden.   
  
Er schien darüber nachzudenken ob er etwas tun oder sagen sollte, entschied sich aber dafür sich einem Moment sehr aufmerksam seinem Kaffee zu zuwenden. Hatte er ihre Hand nehmen wollen? Alex war sich nicht sicher ob sie dankbar oder enttäuscht war das er es nicht getan hatte. Sie wischte sich verstohlen die Tränen hinweg und räusperte sich.   
  
„Wow. Die Therapie hat wirklich etwas gebracht, was Bobby?“ Sein Lachen klang befreit. „Gehst du noch zu Gyson?“   
  
„Ja. Ich war tatsächlich gestern erst bei ihr.“  
  
Wer hätte das gedacht? Bobby machte Therapie. Freiwillig. Über was er wohl mit ihr sprach? Ob er auch mit Gyson über dieses Treffen gesprochen hatte?   
  
„Und es läuft... Gut?“ erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.   
  
„Hmm, ja. Gut.“ er schien unsicher zu sein wie viel er sagen konnte oder wollte. Aber letztendlich war Alex bereits von dem überwältigt was sie bekommen hatte. So viel emotionale Offenheit gab es schließlich nur selten von ihm.   
  
„Also war es das:“ meinte sie schließlich und ließ ihn vom Hacken. „Du hast für mich entschieden das es besser wäre nicht mit dir befreundet zu sein?“   
  
„Ja.“   
  
„Aus Angst ich würde dich zuerst abschreiben?“  
  
„Eames.“ er seufzte und rieb sich das Gesicht. Sie kannte diese Geste nur zu gut. Er war müde, sein Hirn lief wahrscheinlich auf Hochtouren und er musste still sitzen.   
  
„Komm, wir bezahlen und gehen rüber in den Park. Lust auf einen Hot Dog? Ich hab Lunch verpasst, ich muss auf jeden Fall etwas essen.“  
  
15 Minuten später spazierten sie durch den Park und aßen Hot Dogs.   
  
Doch auch wenn seine Offenheit sie überraschte, würde sie ihn doch nicht so einfach davon kommen lassen. Sie wollte verstehen was ihn dazu bewogen hatte sie plötzlich links liegen zu lassen.   
  
„Also bin ich nur solange loyal bis mir das NYPD sagt das ich es nicht mehr sein brauche? Komm, Bobby, ich dachte du kennst mich besser. Ich bin die Eames die gekündigt hat nachdem sie dich rausgeschmissen haben; nachdem sie mich dazu gezwungen haben dich rauszuschmeißen.“  
  
Sie hingen wohl beide plötzlich der Erinnerung nach, denn keiner sagte etwas für einige Zeit. Noch heute konnte Alex nicht klar sagen wieso sie gekündigt hatte nachdem sie endlich erreicht hatte auf was sie so lange hingearbeitet hatte.   
  
Doch sie wusste noch wie schal es ihr erschienen war. Wie unglaublich leer sie sich angefühlt hatte.   
  
Sie glaubte das es an ihrer wölfischen Loyalität lag. Bobby gehörte zu ihrem Pack. Pack war das Wichtigste was es gab.   
  
Bobby aß das letzte Stück seines Hot Dogs und zerknüllte das Taschentuch in seiner Hand. Dann meinte er, nur halb scherzend: „Du weißt wie anstrengend ich bin.“  
  
„Du hast geglaubt ich würde das Handtuch schmeißen weil es mir zu anstrengend würde?“  
  
Das war komisch, dachte Eames und ihre Wölfin wollte ihre Zähne blecken und knurren. Bobby sah sie aufmerksam an und schien ihre defensive Haltung zu bemerken.   
  
„Du hast recht, das war ungerecht von mir. Aber es ist auch-“ sein Blick schweifte unruhig hin und her. „Es ist nicht nur das. Der Gedanke das nichts in meinem Leben außer meinem Job wirklich rund lief...“  
  
„Du hast dich dazu entschieden den Job an den Nagel zu hängen.“ erinnerte sie ihn und nahm ihm das Taschentuch aus der Hand ohne ihn wirklich zu berühren. Beide landeten in einem Mülleimer.   
  
„Ja, weil ich eben nicht nur ein Cop bin. Ich will auch-- ein Leben. Ich will das es besser wird.“   
  
„Das will jeder, Bobby. Jeder möchte das. Einen Partner, Freundschaft, Liebe, eine Familie.“ sie hatte absichtlich nicht das Wort Paarband benutzt.  „Was stellst du dir vor?“  
  
Sein Blick war einen Moment durchdringend und viel zu greifbar. Ihre Wölfin war verwirrt, jammerte fiepend und Alex brach den Blickkontakt ab um sich zu beruhigen.   
  
„Ich habe bis vor kurzem nicht gedacht das ich ein solches Leben verdient habe. Zu meinen guten Zeiten war es schon schwer mit anderen Menschen und Gestaltwandlern auszukommen. Und umso älter ich werde, umso schwerer scheint es für mich zu werden.“ sagte er ehrlich und seine Stimme klang tief und resigniert. „Ich habe nicht einmal gedacht das ich dich in meinem Leben verdient habe. Das ist die andere Seite. Es ist eben nicht nur Angst jemand zu verlieren, es ist auch Angst es _einfach nicht zu verdienen_.“  
  
„Oh Bobby.“   
  
Sie ergriff ohne darüber nachzudenken seine Hand und hielt sie fest in ihren, presste seine Finger beschwichtigend. Natürlich war seine Hand größer. Sie war außerdem warm und fühlte sich gut unter ihren Händen an. Das bekannte Prickeln verwandelte sich in eine weiche behagliche Wärme die sie für einen Moment beruhigte und einlullte.   
  
Alex konnte die Momente in denen sie sich in der letzten Dekade berührt hatten an zwei Händen abzählen. Jedes Mal wenn sie diese Grenze der partnerschaftlichen Professionalität überschritten hatten, hatte sie die Intensität ihrer Gefühle daran erinnert warum sie diese Grenzlinie aufrecht erhielten.   
  
Es war immer verwirrend gewesen und hatte sie gewarnt Bobbys Intensität nicht zu Nahe zu kommen.   
  
Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, sah sie nun auf in Bobbys braune Augen. Er schien nach Worten zu suchen, vielleicht um sein Gesagtes zu relativieren, doch nach zwei Versuchen schloss er den Mund und erwiderte einfach nur ihren Blick. Es lag etwas sehr Intimes in diesem Kontakt.  
  
Sie war erstarrt und es erschien ihr unmöglich fort zu schauen. Bobbys Augen waren von einer brennenden Hitze erleuchtet und sie spürte das nicht nur der Mann war, sondern auch der Zodiac sie anblickte. Alex war ihrer Wölfin ebenso nah und blickte offen zurück.    
  
Ihr Herzschlag glich einer Trommel die einen lauter werdenden Rhythmus schlug. Es war als würden sie einander erkennen.   
  
Hinter ihr klingelte ein Fahrradfahrer und hätte sie fast über den Haufen gefahren, wenn Bobby sie nicht aus dem Weg gezogen hätte.   
  
Das riss Alex aus ihrer Trance und sie war sich sicher das es nur Einbildung von ihrer Seite war. Sie befreite sich umgehend aus Bobbys Griff und trat einen Schritt zur Seite und  zeigte damit wortlos das sie weiter gehen konnten.   
  
Ihre Wangen brannten.    
  
Schließlich sagte sie ohne ihn anzusehen: „Du verdienst ein gutes Leben, Bobby. Und du verdienst jemand um es zu teilen. Es ist noch nicht zu spät für dich deinen Lebenspartner zu finden.“    
  
Er antwortete nicht und sie sah ihn ihrerseits nicht an und so liefen sie einige Zeit lang schweigend und gedankenverloren nebeneinander her.


	8. 5.

5.  
  
„Haben Sie jemals darüber nachgedacht ob es jemand für sie gibt?“ Sie betonte das Jemand, als sei es ein Name. Bobby brauchte einen Moment um darüber klar zu werden was sie meinte.   
  
„Sie meinen ein Paarband?“ Sie nickte zustimmend.   
Bobby sah sie aufmerksam an und wog seine Antwort ab.   
  
„Wir Bären sind keine Rudeltiere. Wir rennen alleine. Es ist normal für uns.“ Er dachte an seine einsame, schizophrene Mutter, an seinen Bruder der die Gesellschaft verabscheut hatte. „Ich hab es nie als notwendig angesehen meinen Gefährten zu suchen. Ehrlich gesagt habe ich diese Möglichkeit lange Zeit gar nicht in Erwägung gezogen. Ich denke das ist so weil ich ein Bär bin, es wäre anders wäre ich-- sagen wir ein Wolf.“ Bobby dachte an Eames und ihre Familie. Wie wichtig ihr Feste und Geburtstage und Familienfeiern am 4ten Juli waren.   
  
„Wölfe leben im Pack. Familie ist alles für sie. Beziehungsgeflechte sind ihnen sehr wichtig. Schon die Voraussetzungen sind anders.“  
  
„Ich verstehe was sie meinen.“ Gyson nickte. „Es ist bekannt das unterschiedliche Zodiac-Grupppen die Gewichtung des Bandes anders auslegen. Ganz abgesehen von lokalen Unterschieden. In einigen dritte Welt Ländern bleiben die Menschen ihr Leben lang alleine bis sie ihren Gefährten finden... Aber so wie sie es sagen hört es sich an als habe sich etwas in ihrer Wahrnehmung verändert.“  
  
„Vor einigen Jahren,“ fing Bobby an und blickte auf seine Hände. Wie sollte er das erklären? „,habe ich einmal gedacht ich hätte es gefunden. Aber sie-- Sie hat bereits einen Gefährten. Ich weiß es ist nicht möglich, aber ich dachte-- I-ich dachte--“  
  
„Sie dachte sie hätten ein Band mit einer verpartnerten Zodiac?“ Gysons Brauen befanden sich vor Unglauben nahe ihrem Haaransatz. Bobby murmelte etwas Unverständliches.   
  
„Ich weiß wie das klingen muss.“ Er rieb sich wieder das Gesicht. Warum hatte er das angesprochen? Er wusste wie unglaublich es klang.   
  
Er selbst hatte die längste Zeit gebraucht um es zu akzeptieren und sich einzugestehen das sein Gefühl irreführend und geradewegs falsch war.   
  
„Ähh, ja.“ stammelte er. „Ich habe noch nie. Nie darüber gesprochen.“ die letzten Worte klangen hohl. In seinem Fall schien Gyson das nicht zu wundern, sondern war eher eine Voraussetzung.   
  
Sie notierte etwas auf ihrem Block, dann legte sie beides weg und bat ihn es ihr zu erklären. Wie war er darauf gekommen?   
  
Ja, wie war er darauf gekommen?   
  
(Ihre Hände hatten ineinander gepasst wie Puzzleteile. Ihr Handgriff war fest, aber nicht unangenehm gewesen. Das Kribbeln das ihn durchfahren hatte war weniger schmerzhaft, als überraschend.    
  
Der Bär hatte wachsam aufgesehen. Er hatte sie an sich ziehen wollen um sie für sich zu beanspruchen. Der menschliche Teil kämpfte diesen Trieb erschreckt und bestimmt nieder und überging den inneren Tumult als lächerliche Gefühlsanwandlung.)   
  
„Die Anziehung war sofort da.“ sagte er schließlich. Er räusperte sich, hustete und räusperte sich erneut. „Mein Z-zodiac wollte sie beanspruchen. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gespürt. Es war... E-ein beinahe übermächtiges Gefühl.“  
  
„Kam dieses Gefühl sie beanspruchen zu wollen danach öfters vor?“  
  
Bobby's Mund war trocken. Er rang die Hände und leckte die Lippen.   
  
„Ein oder zweimal.“ gab er langsam und leise zu.    
  
Das Paarband war etwas oft besungenes aber kaum erforschtes Phänomen. Denn wie wollte man ein solches Ereignis erforschen das zwei Gestaltwandler nach nicht bekannten Regeln miteinander bis zum Tod und darüber hinaus verband?   
  
Obwohl ein Paarband meist eine gewisse Vertrautheit und Nähe voraussetzte gab es ebenso Partner die einander auch wenn es heutzutage sehr selten war sofort beanspruchten. Beanspruchen war in diesem Fall eine archaische Umschreibung für einen Alpha der seinen Partner an Ort und Stelle wissen ließ das sie zueinander gehörten. Meist gefolgt von markieren durch Sex.   
  
Doch in der westlichen, scheinbar zivilisierten Welt war dies sehr, sehr selten geworden.  
  
Heute beherrschte die menschliche Gesellschaft die animalische. Und die Gestaltwandler hielten sich augenscheinlich an die menschlichen Regeln des Kennenlernens, des Daten, an Rituale und vorgefertigte Abläufe.   
  
Bobby hatte immer alles getan um den Bären im Schach zu halten. Einen Großteil seines jungen Erwachsenenlebens hatte er versucht seine Tier-Seite vollkommen zu kontrollieren. Doch um so älter (und instabiler) er wurde um so weniger hatte er sich um Kontrolle, gesellschaftliche Vorgaben und Regeln geschert.   
  
Bobby erinnerte sich plötzlich an Eames' Entführung. Daran wie fiebernd er nach ihr gesucht hatte. Wie andere Polizisten implizierten das er über seine Pflicht als Partner weit hinaus ging. Und vielleicht stimmte das. Aber für Bobby gab es in diesen Stunden nur die rasende Wut des Bärens, das Gefühl blind und taub ohne sie zu sein. Er hatte sich ohnmächtig gefühlt. Diese Stunden waren das erste Mal das er sich überwältigt gefühlt hatte durch die starken Emotionen seines tierischen Ichs.   
  
Später erst hatte er erkannt wie nah daran er gewesen war seine Menschlichkeit ganz zu verlieren. Er glaubte heute noch das er sich ganz verloren hätte wäre es anders ausgegangen.   
  
Sls sie wieder sicher gewesen war hatte er plötzlich verstanden das dies weit mehr für ihn war, das sie für ihn das Einzige war das ihn fest im hier und jetzt verankerte.   
  
Wieder und wieder musste sich der Bär versichern das sie noch da war. Das sie lebte.  Mehrmals kämpfte er den Drang nieder zu ihr ins Bett zu klettern um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen das alles gut war. Er begnügte sich mit dem Sessel und dem beobachten ihrer schlafenden Form.   
  
Er wollte ihren Herzschlag so nah wie möglich hören. Schließlich hatte er sich dazu entschlossen ihre Hand zu halten und dort dem beruhigendem Rauschen ihres Blutes zugehört. Alex hatte so klein und verletzlich gewirkt, obgleich sie sonst die stärkste Präsenz in einem Raum hatte.    
  
Bobby hatte an ihrem Bett gewacht und sich gefragt wie sie nicht seine Gefährtin sein konnte. Wie es sein konnte das sie nicht auch auf diese Weise zu ihm gehörte. Es erschien ihm wie eine kosmische Ungerechtigkeit.   
  
Wie konnte das Schicksal so grausam sein? Wie konnte er sich so irren? Wie konnte der Bär, und auch Goren, der Mann, solch intensiven Gefühle für Alex empfinden?  
  
Für ihn, den Mensch, war klar das es nicht möglich war mit ihr zusammen zu sein.   
  
Für den Bären gab es kein Hindernis. Wenn er ihr nah war gab es keine Hürde außer den Menschen und dessen jämmerliche Ängste.   
  
Es fühlte sich an als würden sie sich in unterschiedliche Richtungen zerren, bis sie zerrissen.   
  
„Und danach nicht mehr?“  
  
„Gerade danach nicht mehr.“   
  
„Und... Sie halten es für ausgeschlossen das es einfach nur ihr natürlicher Geschlechtstrieb war?“   
  
„Nach 46 Jahren kenne ich meinen Geschlechtstrieb. Und den Zodiac.“   
  
„Und dann? Hat sie ihnen gesagt das sie ein Band hat? Ist es explizit gesagt worden?“  
  
Gysons Raubtieraugen blickten ihn durchdringend an. Bobby war sich sehr sicher das sie wußte das es um Alex ging. Aber er konnte es noch nicht eingestehen. Abstrakt darüber zu reden machte es einfacher für ihn diese Gefühle zu besprechen.   
  
„Nein, nicht explizit, aber--“  
  
„Woher wissen sie es dann genau? Wenn sie nie gefragt haben?“ Bobby wollte ihr widersprechen, aber im Grunde genommen hatte sie recht.   
  
„Es musste nicht gesagt werden.“ murmelte und erinnerte sich an das Bild Joe Duttons in seiner Fallakte.    
  
„Hmm.“ sie sah ihn abschätzend an. „Ist diese Frau noch in ihrem Leben?“  
  
Bobby schluckte und wusste einen Moment nicht was er erwidern sollte.    
  
„Ja.“  
  
Gyson sah ihn ihrerseits mit einem angedeuteten wissenden Lächeln an und teilte ihm mit das ihre Zeit um war. 


	9. 6.

6.

 

Es etablierte sich schnell das sie sich mindestens einmal die Woche trafen. Wenn sie es einrichten konnten eher zweimal. 

 

Aber selbst das erschien Alex manchmal nicht ausreichend für alles was sie ihm zu sagen hatte. Nach all den Jahren die sie miteinander verbracht hatten, erschienen ein paar Stunden gemeinsame Zeit wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. 

 

Doch trotzdem musste Alex sich eingestehen das es einfacher als gedacht gewesen war ihre Freundschaft wieder aufleben zu lassen. Der kleine Unterschied war das sie diesmal zu gleichen Teilen in diese Freundschaft investierten. Sie hatte dieses Mal das Gefühl nicht diejenige zu sein die um jeden Preis an etwas festhielt. 

 

Vielleicht war es die berufliche Komponente die wegfiel, dachte Alex nachdenklich, aber Bobby war aufmerksam und zuvorkommend. Er erinnerte sie an die ersten Jahre ihrer Partnerschaft. Oh ja, er war immer noch der unberechenbarste Mensch den sie kannte, aber er war auch der Interessanteste, der Intelligenteste. Ihre Gespräche fühlten sich einfach und gut an. Er tat ihr gut. 

 

Sie ertappte sich dabei wie sie ihn anrief wenn etwas aufregendes an der Arbeit passiert war, als wäre er und nicht Peter ihr Geliebter. Sie schob diese Gedanken immer und immer wieder fort. Doch inzwischen wurde es schwerer. Zu den Zeiten ihrer Partnerschaft konnte sie die Zeit die sie miteinander verbrachten auf ihren Job schieben. 

 

Dann war da noch das Verschwimmen der Grenzen. Der letzten Bastion die sie so viele Jahre aufrecht erhalten hatte. Es gab nicht mehr ihren klaren Sicherheitsabstand. 

Alex hatte immer bewusst darauf geachtet ihn nicht zu berühren. Und sie war sich sicher das er seinerseits ebenso darauf geachtet hatte. 

 

Doch nun...  _ Passierte _ es einfach. 

 

Es fiel ihr schwerer und schwerer diese nebensächliche, natürliche Berühren zu unterbinden. 

 

Saßen sie im Restaurant rückten sie näher zusammen, bis sich ihre Knie berührten. Sie beugten sich einander zu und redeten, lachten wie es nur Paare um sie herum taten. Sie konnte seinen Atem riechen. Den heißen Kaffee den er getrunken hatte, den sie getrunken hatte. Sie fragte sich wie sein Mund schmecken würde. 

 

Wenn ihre Augen sich trafen sah sie fast peinlich berührt hinfort und versuchte sich einzureden das es nichts war. 

 

Immer öfter spürte sie Bobbys große warme Hände an ihrem Ellenbogen, ihrem Rücken, wie er sie führte oder leitete. Finger die ihre Finger berührten und ihr kleine elektrische Stöße versetzten oder ihre Nervenende mit Feuer versengten. 

 

Und sie ihrerseits ging näher neben ihm als sie es früher getan hätte, so dass manchmal ihre Arme aneinander rieben und sie eine Gänsehaut hatte, trotz drei, manchmal vier Lagen Stoff zwischen ihnen. 

 

Welche Ausrede hatte sie jetzt? 

 

Alex sagte sich das Bobby einfach nur Bobby war. Er war ein taktiler Gestaltwandler. Es war normal für ihn Dinge anfassen zu wollen.

 

Jahrelang hatte sie dabei zugesehen wie er Verdächtige damit zur Weißglut brachte oder sie sich vor Unbehagen wanden während er ihre Dinge anfasste und befühlte. Manchmal fragte er, meistens nicht. Manchmal tat er es mit Berechnung, oftmals war es sein Wesen. 

 

Jahrelang hatte sie zugesehen wie seine langen Finger auf den ein oder anderen Tisch trommelten, schlugen, klopften. Wie er seine Hände über seine Knie rieb, seinen Nacken, seinen Kiefer, sobald er unruhig wurde.

 

Nun glitt diese Facette seiner Persönlichkeit in ihre Beziehung über. 

 

Mit jeder Berührung, jedem Hautkontakt, hinterließ er eine winzige Spur seines Geruchs an ihr und sie an ihm. 

 

Sie liebte seinen Geruch. Wie hatte sie jahrelang mit ihm zusammen arbeiten können ohne sich das ein zu gestehen? 

 

Ihre Schwester sprach sie bei ihrem nächsten Treffen darauf an. Alex merkte das sie keine Ausrede hatte. Warum brauchte sie noch einmal eine? Ja, weil es Bobby war. 

 

Als wäre das Erklärung genug. 

 

Liz sah sie aufmerksam an. Ihr Blick war abschätzend. 

 

„Du riechst nach ihm, Alex.“ Ihre Schwester schüttelte den Kopf. „Wann hast du Peter das letzte Mal gesehen?“

 

„Wir waren beide beschäftigt.“ lenkte Alex ab und probierte die Soße die auf dem Herd köchelte ohne sie wirklich zu schmecken. Sie spürte das dieses Gespräch in eine Richtung ging die ihr nicht gefiel. 

 

„Ja, mag sein. Aber du hattest offensichtlich Zeit um dich mit Goren zu treffen.“ meinte Liz nonchalant. „Meinst du nicht das Peter eifersüchtig sein wird?“ 

 

„Wieso sollte er? Zwischen mir und Bobby ist nichts.“ sagte Alex ehrlich und leichthin, aber sie sah ihre Schwester vorsichtshalber dabei nicht an. 

 

Ja, zwischen ihnen war nichts. Bobby sah sie nicht so und sie... Sie hatte sowieso Peter. Es war müßig darüber nach zu denken was wäre wenn... 

Die Tomatensauce dampfte vielversprechend und ein einladender Geruch verbreitete sich in Liz' Küche. 

 

„Du riechst mehr nach Bobby, als nach dem Mann mit dem du schläfst, Alexandra.“ Das Schweigen war tief und bedeutungsvoll. Liz versuchte ihren triumphierenden Gesichtsausdruck mit Sorge zu überspielen. Alex starrte sie einfach nur an. 

 

Hatte sie das wirklich gerade gesagt? 

 

_ Stimmt es etwa was sie sagt? _

 

„Was erwartest du von mir zu hören, Liz?“ Es gab nichts zu sagen. „Bobby ist mein Freund.“

 

„Ich glaube du solltest deine Gefühle bezüglich Goren hinterfragen. Alex, du hast deinen _Job_ für diesen Mann gekündigt.“ Liz unterstrich ihr Gesagtes in dem sie mit dem Holzlöffel vor ihrer Nase herumfuchtelte. „Ich habe auch Freunde, aber _das_ würde ich für keinen tun.“

 

Alex schwieg. Oft genug hatte sie versucht sich diesbezüglich ihrer Familie zu erklären ohne es wirklich zu können. Was hatte sie schon sagen sollen? Selbst heute konnte sie nicht wirklich eingestehen weshalb sie diesen Schritt getan hatte. 

 

Es war unfair, hatte selbst in ihren Ohren hohl und falsch geklungen. Natürlich war es unfair gewesen, aber deshalb ihren Job aufzugeben? Ihre  _ Karriere? _

 

Es war einfacher gewesen ihre Intention hin zu nehmen und nicht weiter zu erforschen. (Folgen sie dieser Straße und es warten Schmerz und Gefühlschaos auf sie--)

 

„Du solltest dir wirklich Gedanken machen was du willst, Alex. Du willst doch weder Peter noch Goren verletzen, oder?“

 

Alex murmelte noch einmal das es nichts gab worüber sie sich Gedanken machen musste außer die Tomatensauce. Liz ließ es darauf beruhen, aber ihr Blick sagte Alex das sie ihr kein Wort glaubte. 

 

Das Problem war nur das Peter und Bobby sie kurz darauf eines besseren belehrten. 

 

* 

 

Es fing bereits einige Wochen vorher mit Peters ständiger Fragerei an. 

 

Es hatte ihn vorher nie interessiert wie sie ihre Freizeit verbrachte. Doch seit einigen Tagen wollte er nicht nur ständig wissen wo sie wann war, sondern schrieb ihr auch des öfteren Textnachrichten in denen er sich wie nebenbei danach erkundigte was sie gerade trieb. 

 

Wäre es nicht so frustrierend, hätte sie durchaus darüber lachen können. 

 

Mehrmals darauf angesprochen wies Peters alles von sich. 

 

Doch jetzt, nachdem Liz ihren Geruch angesprochen hatte, fiel es ihr auf wie Peter leicht angewidert schaute wann immer sie sich mit Bobby getroffen hatte. Es konnte kein Zufall sein das er jedes Mal mit ihr schlafen wollte nach dem sie sich mit ihm getroffen hatte. 

 

Sie war sich im nach hinein ziemlich sicher das Peters und Bobbys Zusammenstoß kein Zufall gewesen war. 

 

Hatte Peter ihre Textnachrichten gelesen? War er deshalb zu ihr an die Arbeit gekommen um sie abzuholen, wohl wissend das Bobby da sein würde, da sie zum Lunch mit ihm verabredet sein würde? 

 

Oder hatte er sie tatsächlich einfach nur sehen wollen, so wie ein Liebhaber einfach seine Liebste sehen wollte? 

 

Was es auch gewesen war, dieses mal standen die beiden sich ganz klar wie Konkurrenten gegenüber. 

 

O'Malley, ein junger Detective ihres Teams, hatte beim Briefing beiläufig am Fenster gestanden und hinausgesehen und einen leisen Pfiff von sich gelassen. 

 

„Hier gibt’s gleich einen Hahnenkampf.“ hatte er gemeint und auf etwas außerhalb ihres Sichtfeldes gezeigt. „Schauen sie sich dieses Gestaltwandler an. Es ist immer das gleiche, zwei Alphas in einem Raum und schon ist was los. Kennt wer die beiden?“

 

„O'Malley, wir sind in einigen Minuten hier durch, dann können sie immer noch anfeuern.“ sagte eine Kollegin und trat neben ihn um die Rolläden zuzuziehen und stutzte als sie hinaus blickte. „Ist das nicht Goren?“ 

 

Eames horchte auf und trat ebenfalls an das Fenster. 

 

Der Anblick brachte sofort ihre Warnglocken zum klingen. Ihre Wölfin verfiel in Unruhe. Bevor Eames realisierte was sie tat verließ sie ohne ein weiteres Wort das Büro, ihre Mitarbeiter folgten ihr verwirrt. Sie lief hinüber zu den beiden Männern die sich anstarrten und die eine Aura von Aggression und Dominanz umgab. 

 

Eine Traube aus Menschen umgab die beiden bereits, Gestaltwandler die spürten was hier vor sich ging und nichts verpassen wollten. Menschen, die sahen das hier etwas im Argen lag. 

 

Peter gab ein abfälliges Lachen von sich. Bobby starrte grimmig zurück. 

Die Spannung war kaum auszuhalten. 

 

„Was wollen sie machen, Goren? Hmm?“ hörte sie Peter abfällig fragen.

 

Es war eine klare Provokation. Alex fragte sich unruhig wie lange die beiden dort bereits standen und sich aufwiegelten. Bobbys verschlossenes Gesicht ließ darauf hindeuten das er kurz davor war etwas Unbedachtes zu tun. 

 

Peter beugte sich vor und sagte etwas das sie über den Lärm nicht verstand und im nächsten Augenblick stand dort ein Bär inmitten des Reviers. 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

*

 

Die Verwandlung war wie eine immer wie eine Befreiung für ihn. Hier gab es keine in Kreisen laufenden Gedanken, keine Schizophrenie, keine knochentiefen Enttäuschungen. 

 

Es gab nur die Symbiose aus Tier und Mensch. Sein menschliches Gefühl saß angekettet in einem Auto das mehrere Hunderte Meilen pro Stunden drauf hatte und es gab kein Lenkrad, keine Bremse. Nichts. 

 

Das war der Bär. 

 

Er hätte den Bär nicht wecken sollen... 

 

Doch Bobby musste es Peter zu Gute halten das er sich nicht vor Angst in die Hose machte. Seine Augen weiteten sich einen Moment in Angesicht der übermenschlichen Größe des Zodiac Bären, dann verwandelte er sich selbst und stürzte sich ohne einen weiteren Gedanken auf ihn. 

 

Das war ein Fehler. 

 

Wölfe dachten immer das Bären langsam und schwerfällig waren. Die wenigsten Menschen wussten das selbst ein normaler Grizzlybär in der Lage war bis zu 50 Stundenkilometer zu rennen. Zodiac Bären waren durch ihre verbesserten Körper nicht nur schneller, sondern auch sehr viel stärker.

 

Oh, natürlich Zodiac Wölfe waren das auch. Sie waren schneller und stärker als normale Wölfe, aber Bobby hatte sein Leben lang Wölfen gezeigt das sie nicht die Krönung Gottes Schöpfung waren. Und so überraschte ihn Peters Angriff keineswegs. Es war ein leichtes ihn mit einem Prankenhieb von sich zu schleudern. 

 

Der graue Wolf landete behände auf allen Pfoten, bleckte die Zähne. Dann begann der Kampf. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

*

 

Egal wie oft sie es sah, es war selbst nach all den Jahren immer noch verdammt furchteinflößend und beeindruckend. 

Es war nur ein Augenblick. Ein Farbschauer. Ein Blinzeln. Sie war zu weit weg um nach ihm zu rufen. Sie kämpfte sich durch die johlende Menge der Polizisten, Detectives und anderer Zuschauer. 

 

Ihre Augen verstanden nicht ganz was sie sahen. Wolf und Bär umkreisten sich unnachgiebig. Der Wolf war schnell, sein Körper schlank, muskulös und stark. Während der Bär--

 

Der Bär hatte sich zu seiner ganzen Größe aufgebäumt und fletschte nun die Zähne. Alex erinnerte sich daran wieder Luft holen zu müssen. 

 

Bobby war als Mensch bereits größer als die meisten um sie herum, doch sein Zodiac war weit über zwei Meter groß. Bäumte er sich auf fühlte sie sich wie ein Zwerg. 

 

(Als sie ihn vor zehn Jahren das erste Mal so gesehen hatte, war sein Fell ein dunkles sattes Braun unter langen schlanken Muskeln gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich noch an den arroganten Blick den er ihr zugeworfen hatte, als wäre er sich sehr bewusst darüber gewesen wie beeindruckend er auf andere wirkte. 

 

Deakins hatte nur gelacht und gesagt das Bobby  _ gerne _ angab. 

 

Nie zuvor hatte Alex einen Bär gesehen. Wölfe, wie sie einer war, natürlich. Hin und wieder Wildkatzen. Aber Bären waren rar und lebten zurück gezogen und fern ab von allem. Vielleicht hatte es ihr deshalb die Sprache verschlagen.

 

Dann war er so nah an ihr vorbei gegangen das sie ihn hätte berühren können, hätte sie es gewollt. Sein Geruch hatte sie eingehüllt und sie hatte ungewollt tief eingeatmet, als wäre dies ihr erster Atemzug. Sie erinnerte sich wie weich sich ihre Knie plötzlich angefühlt hatten, wie die Hitze sich in ihrem Körper gesammelt hatte. 

 

Ihre Wölfin hatte geknurrt, die Nase gerümpft und sie dazu auf gerufen sich zusammen zu reißen, schließlich war er ein Bär.  _ Ein Bär!)  _

 

Sein Fell war beinahe grau und er war schwerer, viel schwerer als damals, mit mehr Fett und auch mehr Muskeln. Sein Blick hatte nun etwas immerwährend gefährliches, als würde es nicht viel brauchen bis er Angriff.

 

Wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich war, fand sie ihn heute nicht weniger beeindruckend als vor einem Jahrzehnt. Wahrscheinlich würde er es amüsant finden das sie sich zwar in den jungen, arroganten Armani tragenden Gestaltwandler verguckt hatte, aber den gestandenen bärtigen Alpha Bär liebte. Verdammt, was dachte er sich nur dabei? Einfach in ihr Leben zurück zu stampfen und alles auf den Kopf zu stellen? 

 

Alex Herz setzte einen atemlosen Moment aus. 

 

Liebe _ , oh Gott. Das ist der schlechteste Moment für eine solche Eingebung, Alex.  _ Sie drängte sich weiter nach vorne um zu sehen was vor sich ging. 

 

Sie hatte Goren schon den ein oder anderen Kampf ausführen sehen. Sie wusste das er stärker als die meisten Wölfe war. Sie wusste es, Peter allerdings nicht.

 

„Bobby!“ schrie sie über die johlende Menge. „Bobby, hör auf damit!“ 

 

Er schien sie nicht zu hören. Hätte sie nicht das Zucken seines Kopfes in ihre Richtung wahrgenommen würde sie denken er wüsste nicht das sie hier war. Beim nächsten Angriff des Wolfes erwischten Bobbys Klauen Peters Rücken und rissen Fell und Haut auf. Ein roter Schauer Blut regnete auf den Boden des Foyers.

 

_ Bring ihn nicht um, Bobby.  _ dachte sie nur wütend und verzweifelt und drängte sich noch weiter nach vorne. 

 

Ein erneuter Schlag. Noch einer. Die Menge wurde unruhig. Schien zu ahnen das der Kampf nicht ausgeglichen war. Was würde passieren wenn Peter verlor? War dies nicht der Augenblick in dem zwei Streithähne von einander ließen, sich einer ergab und die Dominanz des anderen anerkannte? Wie viele Wölfe würden sie brauchen um diesen Bären von Peters gekrümmter, ausweichender Gestalt weg zu bekommen?

 

Sie reagierte bevor ihr Körper verstand wie dumm die Idee doch war. Sie warf sich zwischen Bär und Wolf und streckte schützend die Arme aus. Sie vertraute auf das Wissen das Bobby ihr nicht weh tun würde. 

 

„Stop!“ schrie sie den angreifenden Bär an. „Hör verdammt nochmal auf!“

 

Erschrocken hielt er inne und sah sie aus seinen tiefliegenden schwarzen Augen an. Ein lautes, wütendes Schnauben entfuhr ihm, als würde er nicht glauben können was sie da tat. Als würde er ihr sagen wollen das sie sich nicht einmischen soll. 

 

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ schrie sie aufgebracht in die plötzliche Stille hinein.

 

Die große Bärengestalt wich einige Schritte vor ihr zurück, ließ den Kopf Mal um Mal mehr hinab gleiten. Er sah beinahe... resigniert aus? 

 

Aber ihre Wut brauchte ebenso ein Ventil. 

„Was _soll_ _das_?“ 

 

Sie gestikulierte in Peters Richtung, schaute sich kurz nach ihm um, um sicher zu gehen das es ihm einigermaßen gut ging.

 

Als sie sich wieder Bobby zu wandte sah sie den Bären gerade in der Ferne die Straße hinab rennen. Alex Arme sanken langsam und kraftlos herab. Ihre Wut war plötzlich und unwiderruflich verpufft. 

 

Jemand hatte einen Krankenwagen für Peter gerufen. Die Prankenhiebe würden zwar dank Peters Zodiac-Stärke schneller heilen, aber mit einer Entzündung war keines Falls zu spaßen. 

 

Der Sanitäter fragte sie ob sie mit fahren würde. Es fiel ihr schwer zu zustimmen und in den Krankenwagen zu steigen. 

 

Ihre Wölfin wollte dem Bär folgen. 

 

*

 

Noch Tage später wurde auf dem Revier davon erzählt wie sich Alex Eames zwischen einen Bären und Peter gestellt hatte um den Mann zu schützen den sie liebte.

 

Im Grunde war das eine passende Umschreibung. 

 

Allerdings war Alex die Einzige die wusste das eben nicht Peter dieser besagte Mann war.

 

 

 

 


	10. 7.

 7.

 

Alex stand am Fuße des Bettes und blickte auf die Bärengestalt. _Er ist betrunken_ , dachte sie verärgert und stieß mit dem Fuß gegen eine umgefallene Scotch Flasche.

 

Sie ließ sich auf dem King Size Bett nieder, das mit dem Bären neben ihr beinahe vollkommen ausgefüllt war. Sie saß unschlüssig dort und blickte ihn einfach nur an. Es dauerte einen Moment bevor sie den Mut hatte die Hand auszustrecken und seinen Kopf zu berühren. Sein ergrautes Fell war überraschend weich unter ihrer Hand.

 

Sie spürte wie sich die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht bewegten. Ein Auge öffnete sich einen Spalt weit und erwiderte ihren Blick einen Moment lang bevor die Lider wieder zu fielen und er seinen Nacken vertrauensvoll streckte. Der Bär gab etwas von sich was einem Seufzen sehr nah kam, als Alex begann seinen Nacken sanft zu kraulen.

 

Alex gab in ihre Gefühle ein und legte sich vorsichtig neben den schlafenden Bären ohne das Kraulen zu unterbrechen.

 

Sie bemerkte gar nicht wie müde sie war und die Lider immer und immer wieder zu fielen. Der Tag war lang und anstrengend gewesen. Sie hatte einen Großteil der Nacht bei Peter verbracht, der dann schließlich von Schmerzmitteln betäubt, eingeschlafen war.

 

Er würde heilen. Wahrscheinlich würde er bereits morgen nach Hause gehen können. Er hatte sie zur Rede gestellt, sie gefragt ob sie wüsste was Goren für sie empfand. Das wenn sie zusammen bleiben wollten sie sich entscheiden müsste.

 

Sie hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und ihm gesagt das er jederzeit seine Sachen abholen könnte.

 

Peters Blick war verbissen und verärgert gewesen. Offensichtlich glaubte er nicht das sie es ernst meinte. Plötzlich wusste sie das es niemals eine Frage gewesen war für wen sie sich entscheiden würde.

 

Es gab keinen anderen Weg für sie. Es war nicht nur unfair gegenüber Peter, sondern auch sich selbst gegenüber. Alex wusste nun warum ihre Beziehung zu Peter nicht erfüllend gewesen war. Er hatte unbewusst versucht eine Leere zu Fülle die sehr viel größer war als er.

 

Als sie ihn wenig später verließ rief sie sich ein Taxi und nannte dem Fahrer Bobbys Adresse. Sie hatte sich nichts dabei gedacht. Aber sie hatte immer wieder Bobbys Gesichtsausdruck vor ihrem inneren Auge gesehen, als sie ihn angeschrien hatte aufzuhören.

 

Was hatte er sich auch dabei gedacht? Bei jedem anderen Mann wäre sie sich sicher das er eifersüchtig sei. Aber bei Bobby--

 

 _Ich bin_ _wohl kurz_ _eingeschlafen,_ dachte sie schläfrig. Doch zumindest hatte sie ihre Schuhe und den Blazer irgendwann ausgezogen.

 

Erst langsam kehrte ihr Bewusstsein in ihren Körper zurück. Es war einfach zu schön warm und kuschelig. Alex schmiegte sich etwas tiefer in die Decke und atmete tief und zufrieden ein.

 

Gott, es roch so gut hier. Ihre Wölfin streckte sich verschlafen und erfreute sich an dem bekannten Duft. Scotch, trockene Buchseiten und _Bobby_. Vor allem Bobby. Hmm, der Bobby-Geruch machte sie wirklich glücklich.

 

Sie erinnerte sich daran zu ihm gefahren zu sein um ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Er hatte nicht geöffnet. Da hatte sie wohl ihren Schlüssel benutzt (den, den sie ihm nie zurückgegeben hatte) um sich selbst einzulassen und einen betrunkenen Goren in Bärengestalt vorgefunden. Dann hatte sie sich dazu hinreißen lassen den Bär zu streicheln und war darüber wohl eingeschlafen.

 

Und Apropos Bär--

Jemand schnarchte leise neben ihr, hatte einen schweren, nackten Arm und ein schweres und ebenso nacktes Bein über sie geworfen.

 

Ein Blick genügte um ihre Vorahnung zu bestätigen: Bobby war nackt. Natürlich war er das, er hatte sich im Laufe der Nacht wieder zurück verwandelt. Alex biss sich auf die Lippe und starrte einen Moment die Decke an.

 

"Bobby." sagte sie leise. "Wach auf." und dann etwas lauter. "Bobby, du liegst _auf_ mir."

 

Bobby gab ein schlaftrunkenes Murmeln von sich das nach ihrem Namen klang. Er drehte sich etwas, das ihr das Atmen erleichterte, aber bewegen konnte sie sich trotzdem nicht wirklich.

 

Sie versuchte es erneut "Bobby."

 

Daraufhin presste er sein Gesicht antwortend an ihren Nacken. Seine Stoppeln kitzelten ihre empfindlichen Haut.

 

Dann spürte sie die Küsse. Er sagte erneut ihren Namen und sie war plötzlich heilfroh bereits zu liegen. Sie fühlte sich etwas schwach und eine Gänsehaut breitete sich über ihrem Körper aus. Alex spürte seinen Körper hinter sich erwachen, es war ganz offensichtlich das ihn die Situation erregte.

 

Seine Hand fuhr ihre Hüfte auf und ab, fand einen Weg unter ihr Top und blieb genau auf ihrem Rippenbogen liegen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie.

Sie streckte ihren Nacken und ließ ihn kleine, saugende Küsse hinab zu ihrer Halsbeuge verteilen.

 

"Alex." Es konnte auch eine Frage sein, als sei er sich nicht sicher ob es ein Traum war.

 

Dann spürte sie wie er begann sie mit seinen Küssen zu markieren. Als verwitwete Frau kannte sie den Unterschied zwischen liebkosen und kennzeichnen sehr genau.

 

Sie hatte einmal gelesen das sich der Speichel des Alphas veränderte sobald ihm seine Intention klar war, um seinen Duft auf die Partnerin zu übertragen und die Haut der Auserwählten kennzeichnen zu können.

 

Ihre Wölfin begann sich ihm zu entwinden und entziehen. Jedem anderen Mann hätte sie die Klauen mit Freude ins Gesicht geschlagen. Alex Eames war bekannt dafür sich gegen jeden und alles behaupten zu können.

 

 _Nicht so,_ dachte sie konfus und stopfte ihm das Kissen ins Gesicht.

 

„Goren!“ Er erstarrte förmlich und schien sich zu fragen was er zum Teufel hier tat? Es war beinahe komisch wie er sie über den Rand des Kissens ansah. Die Augen klar und voller Schuldgefühle.

 

Alex spürte die Röte in ihrem Gesicht aufsteigen und drehte ihr Gesicht weg. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sein Blinzeln sehen, wie er die ganze Situation aufnahm und sein Gehirn begann es wieder und wieder zu analysieren. Er ließ sie urplötzlich los und räusperte sich.

 

„Eames.“ seine Stimme klang wie Sandpapier. „I-ich... Es-- es“

 

Eames schlug die Decke in die sie sich eingewickelt hatte zurück und ließ sich behände aus dem Bett rollen und stolzierte - _ohne zurück zusehen, Eames_ \- in die Küche und verkündete dabei laut das sie Kaffee kochen würde.

 

Nachdem sie die Kaffeemaschine befüllt und angestellt hatte stütze sie sich schwer atmend auf die Arbeitsfläche. Der Biss befand sich brennend und pulsierend vier fingerbreit unter ihrem Haaransatz am Nacken.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Bobby war betrunken und miserabel ins Bett gefallen und mit einer vor Zufriedenheit seufzenden Alex in seinen Armen aufgewacht. Normalerweise liefen seine Träume etwas anders... Aber das war eine gelungene Abwechslung.

 

Bobby vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Nacken und erfreute sich daran das die Duft-Reste Peters fast vollkommen verschwunden waren. Was für ein netter Touch seines Unterbewusstsein, dachte er zufrieden und zog sie fester an seinen Körper.

 

Er wusste das es nicht lange dauern würde bis er vollkommen wach, erregt und von Schuldgefühlen geplagt war. So gab er dem Drang nach ihre Halsbeuge mit Küssen zu bedecken, zu saugen und schließlich die cremige Haut zwischen seine Zähne zu nehmen und sie spielerisch zu beißen.

 

Ja, natürlich enthielten seine Fantasien diese tiefgreifende und intimste Art der Liebkosung die nur verpaarte Gestaltwandler miteinander teilten. Das Bedürfnis die Auserwählte zu markieren und ihre Zustimmung, ihr Wohlwollen dieser Handlung gegenüber waren wohl ureigene Sehnsüchte eines jeden Gestaltwandler-Alphas. Selbst Bobby Goren hatte solch ureigene Bedürfnisse.

 

Sein Biss war kurzlebig, als Alex sich ihm entzog, ihm ein Kissen ins Gesicht schob und seinen Namen laut und klar sagte.

 

 _Kein Traum,_ dachte er verwirrt und schwindelig. _Das ist kein Traum._

 

Er versuchte etwas wie eine Entschuldigung hervor zu bringen, aber weder seine Stimme noch sein Gehirn wollten oder konnten ihm helfen.

 

Alex schlüpfte aus dem Bett als sei nichts passiert und rief aus dem Flur sie würde Kaffee kochen, während Bobby versuchte zu verstehen was gerade passiert war.

 

_Was ist nur los mit dir?_

 

Er hatte gerade wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager versucht Eames zu besteigen und zu beanspruchen. Trotz dieser Demütigung wollte der Bär ihr folgen und ihr genau zeigen wo all das hingeführt hätte.

Er streckte die Hand aus und bildete sich ein das er ihre verbleibende Körperwärme spüren konnte.

 

Dann stand er auf und trottete ins Badezimmer. Er konnte sich denken was auf ihn wartete wenn er die Küche betreten würde.

 

Eine Dusche später schlüpfte er in Jeans und T-shirt und folgte dann dem aromatischem Duft des aufgebrühten Kaffees in sein Wohnzimmer. Eames wartete dort auf ihn. Sie hatte es sich auf seiner Couch gemütlich gemacht mit der größten Kaffeetasse die er besaß. In ihren kleinen Händen wirkte die Tasse noch größer.

 

Bobby stand lange Zeit unbeweglich im Türrahmen um sie anzusehen bis sie sich schließlich zu ihm drehte und ihn fragend anblickte. Er konnte die Abdrücke seiner Zähne in ihrem Nacken erkennen, ein roter Abdruck der ihn daran erinnerte wie er erwacht war. Sie blickte ihn aufmerksam an, er war sich sicher das sie sehen konnte wie sehr der Anblick des Bisses in ihrem Nacken ihn aus der Bahn warf. Eine Braue bog sich fragend in Richtung Stirn.

 

Er wollte zu ihr gehen und seine Hände in ihren Haaren versinken um sie anschließend zu sich zu ziehen und ihren Mund mit seinem zu erforschen.

 

Bobby machte kehrt und ging zurück in die Küche um sich Kaffee zu holen (aber vor allem um vor ihr und seinen Gefühlen zu flüchten). Natürlich war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sie hinter ihm in der Küche erschien.

 


	11. 8.

8\. 

 

„Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?“ fragte sie aus heiterem Himmel und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. 

 

„Was genau?“ Er wich ihrem Blick aus. 

 

„Warum fangen wir nicht von vorne an?“ meinte sie sarkastisch. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht Peter so anzugehen?“

 

„Er hat mich provoziert.“ Bobby füllte sich ein Glas Wasser und trank es in großen Schlucken. Alex sah dabei zu wie sein Adams Apfel auf und ab sprang. Sie wollte ihre Lippen über seinen Hals gleiten lassen und ihre Zähne in das zarte Fleisch stoßen. 

 

Alex schob den Gedanken hinfort und fragte: „Provoziert? Ich glaube eher das du ein Problem mit ihm hast.“ 

 

„Ein Problem? Welches Problem sollte ich mit ihm haben?“ Er sah sie nicht, sondern blickte auf das Glas in seiner Hand. Er füllte es erneut mit Wasser. Sein Kaffee stand unangetastet auf der Anrichte. 

 

„Ich weiß nicht. Sag du es mir.“ Alex nickte und presste ihre Lippen missbilligend zusammen. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste würde ich sagen das du eifersüchtig bist, Bobby.“

 

Bobby lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie spürte wie eine Welle der Enttäuschung in ihr aufstieg. War die Unterstellung für ihn so abwegig? War es so weit hergeholt das Robert Goren  _ eifersüchtig _ war? 

 

Oh ja, sie kannte seinen Typ Frau. Groß, mit endlosen Beinen. Die meisten waren dunkelhaarig und vollbusig. Im Grunde war Alex das genaue Gegenteil von den Frauen mit denen Goren ausging. 

 

Sie schürzte die Lippen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Jetzt lachte er, während er eben noch mehr als angetan von der Idee gewesen war sie unter sich zu spüren, dachte sie giftig. 

 

„Und der Biss--“ bohrte sie trotzdem nach.

 

Bobby hatte den Anstand beschämt auszusehen und blickte zum Fenster. 

 

„Das tut mir leid. Ich muss wohl geträumt haben.“ er schüttelte den Kopf, zuckte mit einer Schulter. Dann fügte er nach einigen Sekunden hinzu: „Das hatte nichts mit dir zu tun.“

Einen Moment war Alex sprachlos. Natürlich wusste sie das Bobby sie nicht  _ so _ sah, aber diese grobe Art es zu sagen war eigentlich nicht sein Stil. 

 

„Du weißt was eine Frau hören möchte, Goren.“ Ihr schnippischer Ton sollte den Schmerz darüber überspielen. Sie war sich sicher das sie gescheitert war. 

 

„So meine ich das nicht, Eames.“ Er klang zerknirscht, rieb sich verlegen den Nacken. 

 

„Wie meinst du es dann, Bobby? Weil das ergibt für mich keinen Sinn! Du forderst meinen Freund zu einem Kräftemessen heraus und kurz darauf _beißt_ du mich in den Nacken. Was _soll_ ich da denken, Bobby?“

 

Bobby rieb sich die Stirn, sie konnte hören wie sich die Rädchen in seinem Kopf drehten. Als er seine Hände fallen ließ und sie ansah waren seine braunen Augen plötzlich klar und ernst. Er stand plötzlich direkt vor ihr. Wann war er herüber gekommen? Sie kam sich wie betäubt vor. Nichts ließ gerade daran erinnern das er vor wenigen Stunden noch betrunken gewesen war. Im Gegenteil, gerade fühlte sie sich wie die Berauschte. 

 

Sie kannte diesen Blick. 

 

Es war der Profiler mit dem sie Jahre lang gearbeitet hatte. Der Mann der einen Verdächtigen plötzlich zu einem Geständnis gezwungen hatte. Der nun zum letzten Stoß ausholte. 

 

Sein Blick war intensiv und durchbohrte sie geradewegs. 

 

„Manchmal ist es einfacher als man denkt, Eames. Manchmal _ist_ es die einfachste Lösung.“ er machte eine ausladende Handbewegung. Alex schwieg und starrte ihn an. Sie war sich nicht sicher wer hier Schuldiger und Ankläger war.

 

Schließlich fügte er hinzu: „Wenn es läuft wie eine Ente...“

 

„Willst du mir sagen du seist _eifersüchtig_?“  Nun war es Alex die das Lachen unterdrückte und er der aussah als habe sie ihn geohrfeigt. Das Lachen blieb ihr im Hals stecken bei seinem Blick. 

 

Ja, sagte sein Blick. Ja, ich bin eifersüchtig. 

 

Das Schweigen das sich plötzlich zwischen ihnen ausbreitete war angefüllt mit Ungesagtem. Beide standen dort und sahen den  A nderen abwartend an. Die Wölfin sah den Bären aufmerksam an und er blickte seinerseits zurück. Es fühlte sich an als seien die Masken gefallen. Was sagte er da? Ihr Gehirn war nicht so schnell wie ihre Gefühle. Und sie waren nicht so schnell wie ihr Körper der Signale aussandte für die sie nicht bereit war. 

 

Die Wölfin war unruhig und aufgeregt. Sie wollte rennen, rennen. Sie wollte sich nieder schmeißen und sich ihm unterwerfen. Sie wollte kämpfen bis aufs Blut. Sie wollte ihn jetzt spüren, ihn küssen. 

 

„Was willst du hören, Eames?“ fragte Bobby nun sichtlich verärgert. „ _Nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig? Ich hätte auch jede andere Frau gebissen?_ Komm schon, Eames, du bist lange genug Detective gewesen um meine Ausreden zu durchschauen. Du bist lange genug meine Partnerin gewesen um meine Ausreden zu durchschauen. Ja, ich _bin_ eifersüchtig. Und ja,“ er kam noch einen Schritt näher, so dass sie zu ihm aufschauen musste und sie der Hormon-Cocktail den er ausstieß genau traf. „,der Biss hatte _nur_ mit dir zu tun.“

 

_ Das ergibt keinen Sinn,  _ dachte Alex schwindelig und starrte Bobby an.  _ Das ist  _ Bobby _. _

 

Ihr wurde plötzlich klar: Da lag das Problem und die Lösung.

 

Er erwiderte ihren Blick wütend, aber ehrlich. 

 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf um sich klar zu machen was er gerade gesagt hatte und den Geruch abzuschütteln. Der Biss in ihrem Nacken brannte verräterisch und sie sträubte sich dagegen mit den Fingern darüber zu fahren. 

 

„Bobby--“ Seine Augen waren schwarze, tiefe Schluchten voller ungesagter Gefühle. Sie sah seine Bewunderung und den Respekt. Die Freundschaft die sie verband und alles zusammenhielt. Doch da war mehr, weit mehr. Begehren, Leidenschaft, Liebe.

 

Er machte versuchsweise eine Schritt auf sie zu, den Kopf gesenkt um ihre Wölfin nicht zu verärgern. 

 

Alex wich erschrocken zurück und rannte zur Tür. Dann hielt sie inne und schüttelte sich. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen als sie sich herumdrehte und ihn anblaffte: 

„Verdammt, was fällt dir ein in mein Leben zurück zu stampfen und alles durcheinander zu wirbeln?“ 

 

Ihre Finger waren ungelenk und sie fummelte ungeschickt mit dem Schlüssel herum. 

 

Es war nicht so das er plötzlich hinter ihr stand. Er war langsam hinter sie getreten und seine Hand auf die ihre gelegt.  Dann drehte er den Schlüssel herum, einmal, dann ein zweites Mal. Nun musste sie nur noch die Tür öffnen. 

 

Aber sie konnte es nicht. 

 

 

 


	12. 9.

**9.**

 

Bleib stehen!

 

Der Ruf kam aus ihr Selbst. Ein aufgeregter, aber ausdrücklicher Befehl.

 

Unschlüssig starrte Alex auf den Türknauf den sie bereits in der Hand hielt. Sie war sich plötzlich nicht länger sicher ob sie gehen sollte.

 

Doch plötzlich lag es außerhalb ihrer Entscheidung.

 

Ihre Wölfin hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Sie war es die Alex zurück hielt. Die sie auf ihre Weise bat sich umzudrehen.

 

Wieso tat sie das jetzt? Wieso jetzt, nach all den Jahren die sie sich gewehrt hatte? Die sie sich nicht eingestehen konnte das sie mehr für ih empfand als pure Freundschaft.

Sie war es gewesen die sich gegen Bobby, gegen einen Bären gestreubt hatte. Sie, die lauernde, mürrische Wölfin.

 

Warum kam sie jetzt heraus nachdem all das Unglück bereits hinter ihnen lag? Nach all dem ganzes Scheiß den sie durchgemacht hatte fiel ihr jetzt plötzlich ein das er zu ihr gehörte? Das dies vielleicht der letzte Moment war an dem sie noch zueinander finden konnte? Hätte ihr das nicht fünf bis sechs Jahre früher einfallen können?

 

Alex spührte eine große Frustration über sich und ihr alter Ego. Sie fühlte sich wie ein trotziges Kind, die genau das Gegenteil tun wollte von dem was man ihr sagte.

 

Doch wen versuchte Alex hier zu täuschen? Sie wollte ehrlich sein: Es war nicht nur ihre Wölfin die Scheuklappen vor den Augen getragen hatte. Auch sie hatte sich willentlich blind gestellt um nicht von Bobby überrannt zu werden.

 

Alex war sich sicher das er das getan hätte. Sie waren nicht bereit gewesen. Und ja, sie hatte auch Angst gehabt. Angst unterzugehen in Bobbies unbändigen Gefühlen, in seinen Leidenschaften und Schwierigkeiten ein Maß zu finden, seiner Intensivität.

 

Sie dachte daran wie er sich Verhalten hatte. Wie er sich in den letzten Monaten verhalten hatte.

 

Vielleicht war jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt.

 

"Verdammt." Alex trat mit dem Fuß auf den Boden und drehte sich letztendlich um. Hände geballt, Kiefer zusammen gepresst. Ohne Furcht suchte sie seinen Blick.

 

Bobby sah sie ebenfalls an. Als erkenne er nicht die Herausforderung in ihren Augen, als spüre er nicht ihren Ärger und ihre Frustration.

 

Als müsse er sie jetzt erst einmal ausgiebig in seine Erinnerung aufnehmen. Unter seiner aufmerksamen Musterung wurde ihr Herz schneller und ihr atmen fiel ihr schwerer. Krampfhaft versuchte sie an ihrer Wut festzuhalten.

 

Als sein Blick hinab zu ihren Lippen fiel wußte sie mit einem Zusammenkrampfen ihres Herzens das er sie küssen würde. Ihr Zorn verschwand und zurück blieb ein unwirkliches Gefühl von Aufregung.

 

Alex konnte nicht erklären was diese Aussicht mit ihr tat. Sie fühlte sich als habe sie ewig darauf gewartet.

 

Er trat näher, doch zog sie nicht zu sich. Bobby legte den Kopf schräg, als sei sie einer seiner Verdächtigen, die er brechen musste um zu bekommen was er wollte. Vielleicht war es das was er die letzten Jahre mit ihr getan hatte. Schließlich nach erneuter Musterung beugte er sich hinab, fast wie zu einem Kind. Alex weigerte sich ihm entgegen zu kommen, stand unbeweglich an ihrem Platz.

 

Selbst als seine Lippen die ihren vorsichtig berührten, kam sie ihm nicht entgegen. Alex hielt ihre Augen offen, auch wenn es schwer war, denn er war so nah. Er schloss sie ein, mit seiner Größe und seinem forschenden Blick.

 

Zu viel, dachte sie verwirrt, zu intensiv. Ihre Augen schlossen sich ohne ihr Zutun.

 

Bobby war wie eine nicht isolierte Stromleitung. Mal hatte man Glück und wurde nicht von der Elektrizität verletzt und manchmal prickelte es bereits bevor man ihn überhaupt richtig zu fassen bekam.

 

Seine Augen blickten sie nur einen kurzen Moment an, bevor das Braun verschwand als er die Augen schloss. Die langen Wimpern bildeten schwarze Halbmonde unter seinen Lidern.

 

Alex kämpfte noch. Wieso?

 

Er wird dich verbrennen und Asche zurück lassen.

 

Joe war sicher gewesen. Er war das was sie gewollte hatte. Sie hatten etwas unglaublich Gutes gehabt. Alex hatte sich nicht aufgeben müssen. Wenn es zu viel wurde hatte sie sich zurück nehmen können, hatte sich den Freiraum gegönnt den sie brauchte um nicht alles zu geben. Um sich nicht ganz aufgeben zu müssen. Vielleicht war dies der Punkt.

 

Mit Bobby, das wusste sie von der Arbeit mit ihm, gab es kein Verstecken. Es gab keinen Rückzug und keine Gnade. Wenn er sie erst einmal hatte, so würde er jedes ihrer Schlösser knacken, jede Mauern einrennen und in sie sehen, alles erkennen und nicht mehr loslassen.

 

Er würde das rohe Mark ihres Innersten mit scharfen Bärenklauen festhalten, während er erforschte was er gefunden hatte.

 

Sein Atem traf in einem plötzlichen Luftausstoß ihr Gesicht und erinnerte sie an seine Nähe. Es war die Nähe eines Jägers, eines Raubtieres. Ihre Finger zuckten, mit dem Wunsch ihn zu berühren. Ihre Brüste hatten sich aufgerichtet, ihre Nippel waren hart. Ihr Körper drängte sie dem Ziehen nachzugehen.

 

Spätestens jetzt würde er ihre Erregung wahrnehmen. Ein Blick in seine inzwischen vollkommen schwarzen Augen bestätigten diesen Gedanken.

 

Seine Lippen glitten über die ihren, als erbitte er Einlass. Er berührte ihren Mund, aber auch ihr Innerstes. Ihre Geheimnisse, ihre Gefühle, ihre Wünsche. Alex ließ los. Sie hatte ihm immer vertraut. Warum jetzt nicht?

 

Es konnte ein Schluchzen sein, das sie von sich gab. Ein Schluchzen das ihren Mund öffnete und ihm Einlass gewehrte. Dann war Bobby bei ihr: Sein Körper presste sich an den ihren, während sie an die Wand lehnte. Sie erwartete Schmerz, wo er sie gegen die Wand drückte, doch nichts dergleichen kam.

 

Sie war sicher. Sie fühlte sich sicher. Konnte er etwa vorsichtig mit ihr sein?

 

Alex wand ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Streckte ihre Finger aus und ließ diese in sein Haar gleiten. Das Lächeln das seinen Mund umspielte, dieses selbstsichere Grinsen entlockte eine Welle von bekannter Aggression, ja, beinahe Ärger in Alex und auch etwas anderes, weicheres wie Bewunderung oder Zuneigung. Es war das Seltsamste aller Gefühle.

 

Sie biss ihn spielerisch, jedoch warnend und fester als wirklich nötig war, in die Unterlippe. Bobbies Lippen bogen sich zu einem Lächeln, als sie sich trennten. Die dünne Haut der Unterlippe spannte und ein paar Tropfen Blut flossen hinab zu seinem Kinn.

 

Alex streckte sich und leckte die Spuren hinfort, der bittere Geschmack versetzte ihre Wölfin in Aufregung. Bobbies Erschauern folgte ein bärischen Raunen aus seiner Kehle. Als er sie wieder ansah war sein Blick zu zärtlich, zu bewundernd. Es machte keinen Sinn und doch...

 

Alex seufzte, während der Schmerz in ihrer Brust hinfortzog. Bobby liebte auch ihre Wildheit, ihre Wut, die Grenze wenn sie brach und seinen Scheiß nicht länger aushalten konnte.

 

Er hielt sie fest, spürte seinen heißen, feuchten Atem an ihrem Ohr als er sie für einen Moment umarmte.

 

"Eames," sagte er und ließ sie aus der festen Umarmung um sie besser anzusehen. "D- du bist die Einzige... D- die Einzige, die..."

 

Er murmelte etwas Unverständliches in die Haut ihres Halses, fast wie eine Kapitulation, versteckte sich dort vor Allem, selbst vor ihr.

 

Dies störte Alex mehr als alles andere.

 

Sie wollte nicht das er sich versteckte, nicht vor ihr. Niemals vor ihr. Sie hatten genug Scheiß durch gemacht. Es gab kein Aufgeben mehr.

 

Ohne nachzudenken, küsste sie was sie erreichen konnte von ihm. Seine Schläfe, die Seite seines Gesichts, den oberen Teil seiner Wangen, dann sagte sie leise: "Bring mich jetzt zurück in dein Bett, Bobby."

 

Und wie so oft zuvor tat Bobby was Eames verlangte.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Es war Wahn und Traum gleichermaßen. Seit dem Moment in dem Eames seinen Kuss erlaubt hatte, hatten die Gefühle Bobby überrannt.

 

Er hatte nicht gewusst das es so sein würde, aber es machte Sinn. Die Gefühle strömten, ungehindert, während Eames ihn durch ihre Nähe, ihre Hände ankerte. Sie hielt in fest und gab ihm die Möglichkeit es ungehindert zu fühlen.

 

Sein Bär war hier, doch er riss die Führung nicht an sich. Er schien zufrieden zu sein das sie bei ihnen war. Sie zu riechen, zu hören und unter sich zu spüren.

 

Nicht katalogisieren oder analysieren, dachte er und küsste ihr Schlüsselbein. Er konnte zusehen wie eine Gänsehaut sich über ihre Haut zog. Er spürte es, doch ließ es dann los. Zum nachdenken war später noch genug Zeit.

 

Wie so oft erkämpfte sich Eames die Führung. Er ließ sie, ergab sich ihr. Er ahnte er würde es nicht bereuen. Unter ihrer Haut konnte das Raubtier seine Gefährtin spüren. Es beruhigte ihn. Entschädigte ihn für Jahre des Durstes.

 

Die Matratze gab unter ihm nach, als sie ihn hinab presste und behende auf ihn kletterte. Für solch eine kleine Frau war sie wahnsinnig stark. Diese Tatsache hatte ihn immer erleichtert. Eames hatte niemals wirklich seine Hilfe gebraucht.

 

Eames konnte auf sich selbst aufpassen.

 

Dies fühlte sich viel besser an, als von ihr gebraucht zu werden.

 

"Wenn wir das machen," sagte Eames gerade und schlüpfte aus ihrem Sweater, legte mit einem Mal ihren schwarzen Sport-BH und ihre Schwangerschaftsstreifen frei. ", dann war es das jetzt, Bobby."

 

Ihre Stimme klang nicht verärgert, es lag lediglich eine Warnung darin.

 

"Vertraust du mir, Bobby?"

 

"Ja, Eames." Er war dankbar nicht gestottert zu haben, als sie mit einer Hand den BH öffnete und hinfort schmiss. Sein Atem stotterte.

 

Sie beugte sich etwas zu ihm hinab. Die viele nackte Haut lenckte ihn so sehr ab, das er kurz vergaß von was sie sprach.

 

Er dachte nur, _wie schön sie doch ist._

 

Ihre Hand streichelte sein Gesicht, rieb über seinen 3-Tage-Bart.

 

"Du verdienst es geliebt zu werden."

 

Ihre Augen leuchteten, wurden zu dem bernsteingelb der Wölfin. Er spürte wie sein Bär ebenfalls hervor kam, angezogen von ihr.

 

Der Bär war verrückt nach ihr, war es so lange gewesen das es Goren Angst machte was passieren würde. Doch er war still. Es war als begegneten sie sich auf weiter Ebene und nicht über ihre menschlichen Körper hinweg.

 

Der Gedanke mit ihr zu rennen, zu spielen, neben ihr zu liegen und ihre Wärme zu spüren brachte Ruhe in das Chaos.

 

"Liebst du mich?"

 

"E-eames..." Es war ihr ernst, er sah es an ihrem Blick. Er wollte seine Hände in ihrem Haar vergraben, sie zu sich ziehen und vergessen das er jemals dumm genug gewesen war sie auszuschließen, zu hintergehen, anzulügen.

 

"Liebst du mich, Bobby?"

 

"Ja." Ein rauher Laut: Tier und Mann hatten geantwortet.

 

Zufrieden mit was auch immer sie in seinen Augen gesehen hatte glitt sie zurück und rollte ihre Hüften über die Ausbeulung seiner Jeans.

 

"Ich liebe dich auch, Bobby." gestand sie, während sie vor und zurück glitt. Die Hitze die entstand wo sie ihn berührte versengte ihn. Bobby wollte mehr davon. Wollte so viel mehr.

 

Seine Sehnsucht war ein Abgrund der ihn verschlucken würde, wenn sie so weiter machte.

 

"Wirst du meine Liebe annehmen?"

 

Seine Augen flickerten auf zu ihr, beinahe erschrocken. Wie konnte er sie jetzt hinfort stoßen? Es war zu spät für ihn. Viel zu spät. Egoistisch wie er war würde er sie behalten.

 

_Natürlich haben wir es nicht verdient zu lieben und geliebt zu werden und sie weiß es. Schlaue Frau, schlaue Wölfin._

 

Der Bär verstand warum es nötig war ihn so verletzbar zu machen. Für ihn machte es Sinn das sie zuerst sein Herz kennen musste bevor sie sich ihm hingab. Jetzt tat es weh, aber danach wäre da nur noch Sicherheit und Geborgenheit.

 

"Bär," forderte sie. ",willst du mich?"

 

Ihr sarkastisches Grinsen, das welches sie sexy erschienen ließ, obwohl sie es nicht versuchte, ließ ihn aufstöhnen.

 

"Verdammt, Eames, ja."

 

Lachend glitt sie von ihm und stand nun neben dem Bett, scheinbar unbeeindruckt. Das Haar fiel ihr lang und glatt über die nackten Schultern.

 

Ihre kleinen Hände wanderten zu ihren Jeans und öffneten Knopf und Reisverschluss. Ihr Herz raste, ihre Wangen, ihr Hals und Dekollete waren gerötet. In diesem Moment sah sie ihn nicht an, sondern wandte sich ab als sie die Jeans über ihre Hüften schob.

 

"Ich glaube wir wussten es seit dem ersten Tag. Seit dem Handschlag. Es fühlte sich an als würden wir Spannung erzeugen. So eine simple Berührung. Erinnerst du dich?"

 

"Natürlich."

 

Eames beugte sich etwas vorwärts, der schwarze Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche und die plötzliche Nähe ihrer natürlichen Pheromone schossen direkt hinab zwischen seine Beine und sorgten für eine schmerzhaft Erektion.

 

Bobby unterdrückte sein Verlangen seine Hand auf ihren Po zu legen und zu zugreifen. Doch nach mehr als Zehn Jahren erschien es ihm unsinnig noch länger auf das zu warten was sie wollten.

 

Als sie sich zu ihm drehte konnte er sich jedoch nicht länger zurück halten.

 

Er zog sie zu sich bevor er noch richtig begriff was er tat, bevor sie ihm widersprechen konnte. Seine Hände hielten sie bei den Hüften fest, die Fingerspitzen pressten in ihr zartes Fleisch.

 

Er musste es ihr jetzt sagen.

 

"Eames," sein rechter Daumen rieb Kreise in den Saum ihrer Unterwäsche. ",i-ich wollte dich in diesem Moment. I-ich wollte dich so sehr."

 

Sie lachte herzhaft.

 

"Bobby, komm bleib ernst." Sie glaubte ihm nicht. "Ich bin nicht dein Typ."

 

" _Eames_ \--" Bobby schob seinen Kopf frustriert zurück in das Kissen, dann ließ er sie los und presste seine Ellebogen in die Matratze um halb aufzusitzen und sie besser an sehen zu können. "Hör mir doch zu."

 

Ihr Lächeln war verschwunden. Statt dessen lag eine gewisse Empfindlichkeit in ihrem Blick, als würde ihr klar wie nackt sie war.

 

"Ich wollte dich. I-in jeder... jeder erdenklichen Weise. I-ich mmeine nicht nur... Nicht _nur_ Sex, Eames. Ich meine _alles_. Alles."

 

Verstand sie? Ergab es überhaupt Sinn was er sagte? Auch wenn sie nicht die Eine sein sollte, die ein Band mit ihm teilen würde. Für ihn war sie alles. Seit diesem Moment hatte es keine Andere mehr gegeben.

 

Er setzte sich weiter auf, kam ihr näher. Schließlich nahm er ihre Hand, als würden sie sich einander vorstellen. Bobby sah hinfort, sah ihre Hand statt dessen an. Diese Hand war sicherer.

 

"Ich wollte dich zu... zu m-mir... ziehen und dein... dein Haar riechen."

 

"Das kannst du jetzt machen." Alles danach war einfacher.

 

Sein Mund war trocken. Er wollte mehr sagen, doch befürchtete das das er keinen Sinn machte. Er würde es nicht erklären können ohne zuzugeben das er weit ferner der Rationalität war als einige dachten. Seine Hand glitt ihren Rücken hinauf, legte sich um ihren Nacken und zog sie zu sich.

 

Ihr Körper war warm. Fühlte sich fest und richtig in seinem Arm an. Ihr Haar roch nach tropischem Shampoo und williger Wölfin. Die Pheromone machten in willenlos. Bevor er es wusste begrub er sie unter sich und er fragte sich wer wen geküsst hatte, während ihre Zungen aneinander glitten.

 

Sie half ihm sein T-Shirt los zu werden, schob ihre Hände über seine Schultern, seinen Oberkörper, hinab zum Reißverschluß seiner Hose. Sie öffnete diesen und schob die Jeans und seine Unterwäsche fort.

 

Sein Schwanz lag zwischen ihnen, groß und fordernd. Als Bobby seine Hüften vorschob konnte er ihn gegen den Stoff ihres Höschens reiben. Alex gab ein wimmerndes Geräusch von sich. Sie schob den Stoff achtlos bei Seite und umfasste seine heiße, empfindliche Haut ohne viel Tramtram.

 

Sie zog ihn vorwärts, positionierte ihn vor ihrem feuchttropfenden Eingang und schob ihre Hüften vor als er nichts tat außer zu stammeln das sie doch nicht einfach--

 

Sie war anderer Meinung. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück, sie stöhnte. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich. Als sie sich halbwegs auf ihn geschoben hatte, versank er mit einem Stoß in ihr. Sie war eng, heiß und sehr feucht. Alex schrie auf, für einen Moment wusste er nicht ob in Lust oder Schmerz und er zog sich zurück. Doch sie hielt ihn fest, zischte das sie ihn umbringen würde, wenn er jetzt zurück glitt.

 

Bobby empfand es als unmöglich seine Habgier alles von ihr zu bekommen zu unterdrücken. Das Gefühl das sich mit der ansteigenden Erregung und dem Zusammenkrampfen seines Herzens in ihm in die Höhe schraubte ließ nichts anderes zu.

 

Seine zu großen Hände kämmten durch ihre ergrauenden Haare, seine Fingerspitzen pressten unnachgiebig in ihre Kopfhaut. Wieder ihr Zischen, doch kein Schmerz. Nur Hingabe in ihrem Gesicht. Ihre grünen Augen waren so voller Vertrauen. Sein Mund kostete ihren verwegenen Mund, während seine Hüften in sie stießen und sie zum seufzen, zum wimmern, zum stöhnen brachten.

 

Es war wie jede verborgene Fantasie die er über die Jahre gehabt hatte. Nur besser, da es keine Schuld, keine Furcht, keinen Zorn gab.

 

_Sie gehört zu uns._

 

Er musste sie zu der seinen machen. Musste das Band schließen. Musste es entgegen seinem besseren Wissen tun. Sein Bär würde nicht ruhen, egal wie unsinnig es war.

 

Für ihn gab es nur den Ruf nach _mein mein mein_ und _mehr._

 

Wie erklärte er dem Tier das es kein Band geben würde, das es nicht möglich war?

 

Er würde es nicht verstehen. Für das Tier gab es nur noch die baldige Erfüllung. Alex, die ihn mit jedem Stoß entgegen kam und ihm entgegen kam als gäbe es auch für sie kein halten mehr. Jeder menschliche Gedanke wurde zur Unmöglichkeit.

 

Und als sie begann sein Haar zu streicheln, seinen Namen zu sagen mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme, gab es nichts anderes mehr als sie.

 

_Alex, Alex, Alex._

 

Alex, die ihn umschloß und aufnahm. Die ihn in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Die ihn festhielt als gehöre er ihr.

 

Alex, mit ihrem Geruch nach Erde und Pinien und der herben Note ihrer Erregung.

 

Alex; bissige Kommentare, schelmische Augen, clevere Wölfin.

 

Alex, _seine_ Alex.

 

Der Biss war alles was er brauchte um auseinander zu fallen. Sein Gesicht festhaltend, grub sie ihre scharfen Eckzähne tief in sein Fleisch.

 

Brennender Schmerz, der seinen Zodiac erweckte. Der Bär schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schrie.

 

 _Sie hat es getan_ , dachte er. _Alex. Sie hat uns gewählt._

 

Der Gedanke tat so weh wie der Biss selbst.

 

Dann kam das fließen seines Blutes in ihren Mund. Sie saugte unnachgiebig, bis ihr Speichel den Biss geheilt hatte. Bobby kam in augenrollender Wonne, automatisch lehnte er sich vor und schlug seine Zähne in ihre Schulter.

 

Seinen Name kam stöhnend aus ihrem Mund. Sie war nicht laut, was er eigentlich erwartet hatte. Ihre Muskeln arbeiteten unnachgiebig, zogen alles an Lust aus ihm hinaus, bis nur noch Zufriedenheit und Zärtlichkeit zurückblieb.

 

"Bobby."

 

Er streichelte ihr Gesicht. Sein Bär war zufrieden. Mehr als das. Das lethargische wilde Tier das er in den letzten Jahren mit sich herumgetragen hatte empfand Frieden.

 

Nach einer Weile drehte er sie beide herum, so dass sie in seinen Armen liegen konnte. Gehen lassen konnte er sie nicht. Doch sie schien keine Pläne mehr zu haben ihn schnellst möglich zu verlassen. Statt dessen gab Alex leise Geräusche von sich, als er begann sie zu streicheln, ihr Haar zu berühren, sie festzuhalten.

 

Ihr Gesicht ruhte auf seiner Brust, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel. Sie sah so zufrieden und glücklich aus, wie er sich fühlte.

 

"Glückliche Wölfin?"

 

Sie nickte ohne die Augen zu öffnen. Auch Bobby schloss die Augen und genoss den Moment.

 


	13. 10.

**10.**

 

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie wieder sprachen. Alex war sich nicht sicher warum sie darüber nachdachte Bobby zu sagen was sie so lange für sich behalten hatte.

 

Doch in ihrem Herzen war kein Platz für Zweifel und Halbwahrheiten. Es fühlte sich schlichtweg falsch an ihm nichts zu sagen.

 

Schließlich sprach sie es aus. Ihre Brauen waren zusammen gezogen, ihre linke Hand versuchte Bobbies Bizeps zu umfassen.

 

„Ich hatte nie ein Band mit Joe.“

 

In der Dunkelheit leuchtete das Weiß seiner aufgerissenen Augen. Alles andere waren graue Schemen. Er hatte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen gelehnt und starrte sie nun an.

 

„Du hattest nie--“

 

"Nein."

 

Der Laut den er von sich gab war halb Lachen und halb Schluchzen.Sie hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber das?

 

Sein erschrockenes Gesicht verwandelte sich, wurde weich bis zur Unkenntlichkeit als er seinen Blick abwandte. Einen Moment dachte er nach. Etwas in Alex wandte sich hin und her, suchend und verwirrt. Als er sich zu ihr drehte und wortlos sein Gesicht zwischen ihren Brüsten vergrub konnte sie die Erleichterung nicht ganz verstehen die sie durchfloss.

 

Sie hielt ihn. Als sie schließlich die Worte gefunden hatte um weiter zu reden hatte er bereits ihren Mund bedeckt und glitt erneut in sie.

 

Es war eine einzige langsame Bewegung die ihr jeden anderen Gedanken nahm. Er füllte ihre ganze Welt aus, ragte groß und breitschultrig über ihr, während sie ihre Nägel in seine Schultern grub. Alex spürte wie sich etwas in ihr befreite und in die Höhe schoß und sich über ihr im Nachthimmel in Funken verwandelte, aufleuchtete und schließlich erstarb. In diesem Moment glaubte sie es sei ihr Höhepunkt.

 

Später wusste sie es besser.

 

Nun lag Bobby schwer atmend neben ihr, hatte sie so fest an sich gezogen das ihre Körper unangenehm aneinander klebten, doch sie wollte ihn nicht los lassen und sie spürte das es ihm ähnlich ging.

 

Sie wollte sagen das sie ihn liebte, das sie es schon lange tat, vielleicht sogar bereits seit Anfang an, doch sie bekam kein Wort heraus und so presste sie sich einfach an ihn und lauschte auf seinen stetigen Herzschlag.

 

So schlief sie ein und so wachte sie auf.

 

Als sie erwachte, war da eine neue Erkenntnis. Es gab dort etwas, dachte sie nachdenklich und fühlte in ihrem Inneren umher. Ihre Wölfin half ihr selbstzufrieden: Das Paarband raubte ihr den Atem.

 

Es war wie ein Gliedmaß das zuvor taub oder nie benutzt worden war und schließlich zum Leben erweckt worden war. Sie konnte spüren wie die Gefühle es nährten und mit dem Bewusstwerden pulsierte.

 

Ihre Wölfin wollte hinaus und mit ihm durch die Wälder laufen, tollen, spielen. Es war ein unbändiger Wunsch zu leben, zu lieben. Es war unmöglich es zu verleugnen oder für etwas anderes zu halten als das was es war.

 

Doch was sie zum straucheln brachte war das Gefühl das es nicht einfach über Nacht entstanden war. Nein. Es war nur stärker geworden.

 

Aber wie konnte das sein? Als es ihr einfiel fuhr sie erschrocken auf.

 

„Wie lange hast du es gewusst?“

 

Sie war gleichzeitig erleichtert und wütend das er nicht einmal versuchte so zu tun als wisse er was sie meinte.

 

„Seit einigen... Seit einiger Zeit.“ Seine Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, seine Stimme ruhig. Sah er das Gleiche vor seinem Inneren Auge wie sie?

 

Sie schwieg und zog die Decke über ihre Brüste.

 

„Wie lange?“ bohrte sie nach.

 

Er öffnete schließlich die Augen, suchte ihren Blick und schien abzuschätzen wie er darauf antworten sollte. Seine Lider fielen hinab als er einen Punkt an der gegenüberliegenden Wand taxierte.

 

„S-Seit deiner Entführung.“

 

Einen Moment lang musste sie nachdenken, dann nachrechnen. Natürlich wusste sie wie lange es her war, aber der Gedanke war zu erschreckend, zu beängstigend.

 

„Du weißt es seit _5 Jahren?“_ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

 

„Ich h-habe es vermutet.“

 

Er setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf. Einen kurzen Moment war sie abgelenkt, von dem Drang zurück in seine Arme zu kriechen. Seinem Herz zu zuhören bis es schneller würde. Bis es unter ihren Fingern zu rasen begann. Bis er sie unter sich begrub und erneut liebte.

 

Ihr Körper reagierte ungewollt auf diese Gedanken und bevor sie etwas tun konnte füllte sich der Raum mit ihrem Aroma. Sie wusste es weil sie bemerkte wie er die Luft ein saugte und seine Lider flatterten, seine Pupillen sich weiteten. Sie spürte das pulsieren dieses neuen Teils ihrer Selbst. Es war nicht nur das sein Körper ihr antwortete und auf sie reagierte. Nein, es waren auch die Gefühle, die sie hinüber spülte und die er seinerseits zurück warf.

 

Sie spürte sein Verlangen, heiß und prickelnd. Darunter die Verwirrung, wie eine Welle von Wasser, erfrischend. Da war Unsicherheit, wie eine Frage die sie nicht beantworten konnte.

 

Sie erkannte mit einem Mal das er Angst hatte was sie mit diser Information tun würde. Was würde sie damit tun?

 

Alex sah ihn an. Beobachtete genau was dieses Etwas zwischen ihnen war. Es wirkte wie ein Knotenpunkt. Noch war es diffus und es erforderte Konzentration um es in ihrer Gefühlswelt zu ertasten, aber es war _schön_.

 

Bei dieser Musterung bemerkte Alex überrascht wie glatt seine Züge erschienen, wie ausgeruht. Er wirkte als habe er das erste Mal seit langer, langer Zeit eine ganze Nacht geschlafen.

 

Wenn er tatsächlich einen Verdacht hatte... Ahnte was sie verband, vielleicht sogar um das Band gewusst hatte das in seinen Gedanken lag, wie ein schlafender Sinn... (Eine geschlossene Tür die nach Nirgendwo führte, selbst wenn er sie öffnen wollte, selbst wenn er es könnte, die _andere_ Seite jedoch lag immer im Nebel und saugte ihn aus) Wie hatte er dies von sich stoßen können?

 

Jeder kannte die Berichte von Menschen die sich gegen ihr Paarband gewehrt hatten. Es kam nicht oft vor, aber es geschah. Meist bei Paarbanden zwischen verschiedenen Rassen oder großen Dominanz-Unterschieden oder Ähnlichkeiten. Sie wusste das es so weit gehen konnte das Gestaltwandler vor sich hin vegetierten oder das Leben nahmen.

 

Es erklärte seine Unausgeglichenheit, seine Gereiztheit und die schizophrenen Anwandlungen. Es erklärte ihre Schlaflosigkeit. Ihre Unfähigkeit eine stabile Beziehung aufzubauen. Ihre ständige Abgeschlagenheit.

 

Er musste sich dessen bewusst gewesen sein, es in Kauf genommen haben. Aber warum?

Sie hatte plötzlich das schreckliche Gefühl das er nie vor gehabt hatte es ihr zu sagen.

 

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt? Nichts... nichts _getan?“_

 

"Ich dachte ich irre mich, Eames! Meines Wissens nach war dein Lebenspartner _tot_ , Eames." Seine Stimme klang genau so abgeschlagen und ernst wie so viele Male zuvor. "Ich hab es abgeschrieben als verwirrte Fixierung meines Bärens."

 

"Eine Fixierung?"

 

Es folgte ein etwas beschämtes Stirnreiben.

 

"Du solltest nicht fragen wenn du die Antwort nicht hören willst."

 

"Ich _will_ es hören, Bobby."

 

Es folgte ein langes Schweigen. Alex begann seinen Rücken zu reiben. Bewunderte die festen Muskeln die angespannt unter seiner Haut lagen. Sie rieb seinen Nacken mit ihren Knöcheln. Bobby stöhnte zufrieden.

 

"Es war einfach nur ein weiteres Zeichen dafür das ich verrückt werden würde. Es wunderte mich nicht das mein gebrochener Bär so auf dich fixiert war. Wie sollte er auch nicht? Wir haben niemals solch eine tiefe Loyalität zu spüren bekommen wie von dir."

 

Ihre Hand hatte angehalten, lag warm auf seinem Nacken.

 

"Du bist bei mir geblieben. Der Bär... _Wir..._ Wir würden alles für dich tun."

 

Bobbies Augen war so offen das Alex nicht einmal auf den Gedanken kam seine Offenbarung abzutun. Aber es war auch das ihre wölfische Hälfte die Wahrheit erkannte. Sie war erleichtert und aufgeregt die Worte des anderen Wandlers zu hören.

 

Sie wünschte sich sie hätte früher etwas gesagt, früher erkannt was jetzt offensichtlich gemacht. Doch Alex hatte es sich einfach nicht eingestehen können. Joe hatte sie noch lange nach seinem Tod geschützt. Und doch bereute sie jetzt ihre Entscheidung.

 

 _Du hättest nur reinen Tisch machen müssen.._.

 

Doch es war müßig über verlorene Chancen nachzudenken. Es brachte doch nichts.

 

Die Umarmung wurde fester. Bobbies Arme um sie waren unnachgiebig. Wenn er nicht wollte würde sie ihm nicht entkommen können. Doch sie fühlte keine Furcht vor ihm. Wieso auch? Seit dem ersten Tag hatte Alex keine Angst vor Bobby gehabt. Es hatte nie einen Grund dafür gegeben.

 

Als Alex nun das sanfte Brummen unter ihrem Ohr wahrnahm musste sie lächeln.

 

„Du bist nicht wütend?“

 

„Nein.“ sie spürte das er die Wahrheit sagte. „Ich--- Ich bin erleichtert. Erleichtert weil ich dachte ich-- ich irre mich.“

 

Alex schmunzelte. „ _Das_ muss hart für dich gewesen sein.“

 

Für einen Moment blickte sie der arrogante Bobby Goren, mit seinem selbstsicheren Grinsen, aus den müden Augen seines älteren Konterfei an.

 

Er gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, das bei Alex den Drang zu kichern auslöste. Sie verniff es sich. Nach einigen langen Atemzügen, die nach Bobbies Parfüm und dunklen Seen roch sprach sie dann doch.

 

"Die Alternative war das ich tatsächlich verrückt werde."

 

Sie blickten sich tief in die Augen, amüsierten sich übereinander. Ihre Hand fand seine Wange und streichelte ihn zärtlich. Er küsste die Innenfläche, ihre Lebenslinie.

 

Schließlich murmelte er: „Ich dachte ich bilde mir-- bilde es mir ein. Ich dachte... es s-sei Wunschdenken. Das du hier bist ist unglaublich. Du gehörst zu uns, Alex.“

 

 _Es besteht keinerlei Gefahr,_ dachte Alex und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden um ihn zu küssen und ihm alles zu sagen was sie nicht aussprechen konnte.

 

Trotzdem hatte sie das Gefühl das er es bereits wusste, denn sobald der Kuss endete bedeckte sein Mund die Bissspuren die nun für den Rest ihres natürlichen Lebens jedem Wandler zeigen würde das sie zu ihm gehörte.

 

Zurücklehnend sah er sie aufmerksam an und sie konnte nicht anders als sich selbst zu versichern das ihre Male auf seiner Haut ebenfalls da waren.

 

Alex seufzte.

 

 _Es besteht keinerlei Gefahr_ , dachte Alex erneut und sank mit ihm nieder. _Wir passen aufeinander auf._


	14. Epilog

**Epilog**

 

Es war Alex Idee, aber es brauchte nicht viel um Bobby zu überreden. Er konnte nicht sagen wann er das letzte Mal durch den Wald gerannt war. Er war inzwischen der typische Stadt-Wandler der sich einmal die Woche in seine zweite Gestalt verwandelte und dann in seiner anderen Haut schlief.

 

Alex schüttelte gespielt enttäuscht den Kopf.

 

"Du solltest es besser wissen, Goren." Bei seinem Nachnamen sah er verwirrt auf. Alex lachte amüsiert. Sie war so aufgeregt den Wald zu erreichen das ihre Freude beinahe übersprudelte.

 

Das verwegene Halbgrinsen das er so liebte fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit.

 

„Komm“ sagte sie und entkleidete sich langsam. Sie blickte ihn neckend über die Schulter hinweg an. „Lauf mit mir.“

 

Die heiße Welle der Erregung die ihn überlief als sie aufreizend und nackt einige Meter ging bevor sie ohne Mühe in ihre andere GestalI glitt machten Bobby atemlos.

Die rote Wölfin schoss leichtfüßig in Richtung Dickicht.

 

Bobby sah ihr einen Moment mit schlagendem Herzen nach. Anders als die Erregung die nach wie vor durch ihn pulsierte, spürte er auch eine unschuldige Freude bei dem Gedanken mit ihr zu rennen.

 

Er warf seine Kleidung achtlos zu ihren und ließ den Bären die Fährte aufnehmen. Alex Geruch war einzigartig. Sie gehörte zu ihm. Er hatte keine Angst das sie er sie nicht finden würde. Er würde sie immer, _immer_ finden. Er suchte den Wind nach ihrem Geruch ab, fand diese berauschende Süße unberührt und klar wieder.

 

Der Bär nahm Geschwindigkeit auf und ließ seiner Freude freien Lauf indem er den massigen Kopf zurückwarf und laut in die abendliche Stille brüllte.

 

Von etwas ferner konnte er ein antwortendes melodischen Heulen hören.

 

THE END

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback ist wunderbar!


End file.
